Crystal Power
by Psyciandra
Summary: (Finished, Originally 43 reviews) Syaoran comes back after 7 years to propose to Sakura, but there's trouble on the horizin, can Syaoran propose to Sakura and can Sakura beat this new evil before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't known CCS, CLAMP does, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) - note from me " "- talking { } - thinking [ ] - background singer  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~ THE COMPETION  
  
School Disco Party  
  
A18 year old girl, with Auburn hair and beautiful Emerald green eyes walked up onto the stage. She wore a gorgeous long silky white dress with white high heels, a silver heart necklace and a bracelet to match. She smiled nervously as she looked back to see a girl with wavy violet hair and navy blue eyes. She wore a similar outfit to the other girl except the dress colour was a dark blue. "You can do it!" she mouthed, encouraging the girl in front of her. The auburn haired girl nodded then turned around to face the crowd as the music began.  
  
Ohh yeah.  
  
Set the wheels in motion, Watch them turning round, I want to sail across the ocean, I've grown weary of this town.  
  
Take the pressure down, Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm, [storm] Take over the wheels, and turn them around, Take the pressure down... [down]  
  
In a city full of danger, Lead us with your life, And I was frightened by a stranger, With desperation in her eyes.  
  
Take the pressure down, Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm, [storm] Take over the wheels, and turn them around, Take the pressure down. [down]  
  
Someone turned the pressure up, [pressure up] I call your name, and you were gone. [and you were gone] And I was trapped, like a prisoner in this lonely town, I'm gonna let things fly. Until the pressure comes down!  
  
She smiles at the crowd who are singing along with her. All of the nervous feelings that were previously there were all gone. She felt more relax and at ease now, until she saw someone with intense amber eyes watching her from the back of the crowd. {Syaoran? No! It couldn't be him; he's still in Hong Kong training.} She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the next part of the song coming.  
  
Oh the winner tells a story, The loser hasn't changed. The winner steels all the glory, While the loser takes the pain.  
  
The next part of the song she starts to clap her hands while the beat is just playing, as the crowd follows her lead.  
  
Take the pressure down, Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm, [storm] Take over the wheels, and turn them around, Take the pressure down. [down]  
  
The music returns to normal and everybody in the room is now dancing to the song, except for one person who is just standing at the back of the classroom watching her every move.  
  
Take the pressure down, Cause I can feel it, It's rising like a storm, [storm] Take over the wheels, and turn them around, Take the pressure down. [down]  
  
Take the pressure down! Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm! Take over the wheels, and turn them around! Take the pressure down!  
  
Take the pressure down! Cause I can feel it, it's rising like a storm! Take over the wheels, and turn them around! Take the pressure down!  
  
The music slowly fades and the crowd cheers wildly. "That was just brilliant Sakura!" "Thanks Tomoyo, you were really good as the background singer as well! You know, I thought I saw Syaoran watching me before at the back of the room" "Syaoran?" "Yeah" "I don't think so, he's still training back home isn't he?" "That's what I thought.maybe I was just seeing things" "Maybe" "I'm gonna go get a drink you want one?" "Yes thanks Sakura" "Ok won't be long"  
  
When Sakura was gone Tomoyo made her way to the back of the classroom. "Hi Syaoran" she whispered behind him. "Hey Tomoyo" he replied not looking at her. "So you made it?" "Yeah" "Is Melin here too?" "Yep" "Where is she?" "At our apartment, she still needs to do some more preparations" "Oh.so what do you think?" "About what?" he asked now facing her. "About our little cherry blossom singer" "Good" he replied hiding his now bright red face. "Good?" she asked making him blush even more. "Really good" he mumbled but loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and saw Sakura coming back with the drinks. "Ok I'll see you later, Ja" "Ja"  
  
"Hey Sakura, you wanna go sit with Chiharu and that?" "Yeah ok"  
  
At the table with the others.  
  
"Hi guys!" "Hey Sakura great singing!" "Thanks Naoko" "You were really good, you should be famous!" "Thanks Rika" said Sakura now slightly blushing. "So what are you doing Sunday?" "Nothing why?" "Would you like to come over to my house, I'll give you your birthday present then ok?" "Ok, but you don't have to go to all that trouble for me Tomoyo" "Don't think of it" "So what have you guts been doing lately?" Sakura asked. "Making a lot of preparations" replied Chiharu. "Preparations for what?" asked Sakura now curios. "For a school project" said Naoko. "I don't remember having to do a school project, can I see it?" "We'll show you on Sunday ok?" Sakura had a confused look on her face but shrugged it off, thinking she'll find out on Sunday. "Ok" she replied and started on her drink.  
  
So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Don't forget to R+ R and tell me what you think. Ja Mata!  
  
Kitty Blossom. 


	2. And the winner is

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't known CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) - note from me " "- talking { } - thinking  
  
CHAPTER 2 ~ AND THE WINNER IS.  
  
Lunch  
  
"So Sakura do you think you'll win?" "I don't know Naoko, I sure hope so" "What song are you going to sing if you do win?" Tomoyo enquired "Umm.I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" came Sakura's reply. "How about the one you sang at your birthday party eight years ago?" "That's a great idea Rika!" squealed Tomoyo now all starry eyed "Ok I'll do that one" Sakura said smiling "Speaking of parties, what are you doing this year Sakura?" "Nothing yet Rika, why?" "Oh nothing, just wondering" "Oh"  
  
They all got up and headed back to the hall as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Said the Principle "We have had a very close competition, but now is the moment of truth, the winners of this years disco singing contest are.Matsumoto Mayumi in third place, Bayashi Megumi in second and in first place and our new winner of the year is.Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
"OMG!" Sakura squealed {I won!} she thought "Good job my cherry blossom" Syaoran whispered from the back of the room, smiling. "Miss Kinomoto, could you please come up to the stage to receive your award and sing your next song" came the principles voice over the speakers. "Ah right" said Sakura nervously walking up to the stage. "Come on Sakura, you can do it!" yelled Chelsea Sakura nodded to her friends and got ready to sing her next song as the music began.  
  
La, da, da, la, da, da.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows,  
  
Syaoran smiled seeing her sing the song she sung at her last birthday when he was there before he went back home.  
  
I'm staring at my feet, My cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words in my head,  
  
I'm feeling nervous, Trying to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah,  
  
If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you, away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee, Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say.  
  
She smiled seeing the crowd sing along with her.  
  
It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time, What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it aint coming out, We're not going anywhere, So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous, Trying to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah,  
  
If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you, away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee, Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say,  
  
Images of her and Syaoran went through her mind as she was singing. {Why did you leave me?} She thought as small warm tears threatened to fall. {Why? why can't I just tell him how I feel?} She asked as tears started to fall while she was singing.  
  
What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away, I starter, I stumble, Like I've got nothing to say,  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous, Trying to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah,  
  
La, da, da, la, da, da.  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say,  
  
If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you, away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee, Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say,  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
The whole school clapped and cheered wildly, as Sakura walked passed her friends and into the girls bathroom where she sat down and cried.  
  
What's wrong with Sakura? Will she be ok? You'll have to read the next chapters to find out! And sorry if this chapter is kindda short, but I wanted to leave it with a cliffy. ^_^  
  
Until next time.Ja mata! Kitty Blossom. 


	3. Birthday Wishes

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't known Card Captor Sakura or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters!! Sorry if I'm calling Chiharu Chelsea, I just don't like the name. Oh and Naoko, Chelsea, and Rika know about the Clow Cards and that. ^_^  
  
( ) - note from me " "- talking { } - thinking [ ] - background singers (Melin, Naoko and Eriol)  
  
CHAPTER 3 ~ BIRTHDAY WISHES  
  
Girl's Bathroom  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo "Has it got to do Syaoran?" she said not getting an answer from her. Sakura nodded yes and rapped her arms around her legs pulling them up to her body. "I sure he misses you Sakura" "But why did he have to go Tomoyo?" "Because he had training, you know that" "Yeah but why? All of the Clow cards were captured, why would he have more training?" "I don't know Sakura, but he said as soon as he's finished he'll come back" "And when is that going to be Tomoyo? Today? Tomorrow? Next year maybe?" "I don't know Sakura, but what I do know is that he misses you a lot, just like you miss him" "I know you're right, but I can't help it, I miss him so much" "I know, he'll come back"  
  
Outside, near the girl's bathroom window was a male figure with brown hair, listening to every word. {Don't worry my cherry blossom, I'll be with you soon} he thought.  
  
Sunday at Tomoyo's house  
  
"Hi Syaoran, Melin, How have you all been?" Tomoyo asked when she opened the door. "Great, you?" said Melin "Ok" "How's Sakura?" asked Syaoran "She's good, but still a little upset" "Well hopefully we can change all that" said Melin smiling "Syaoran what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo seeing the serious look on his face "He's here" "Who's here?" asked Melin now looking at him "Hello my cute little descendent" "Him" said Syaoran through gritted teeth while glaring at the person that just turned up. "Hi Eriol" said Melin "Hello Melin, Tomoyo" "Hello" said Tomoyo smiling sweetly at him. "So are we ready to give the Card Mistress a birthday party or what?" he asked "You bet" said Melin "You remembered all the songs?" asked Tomoyo "Yeah we have, I just hope she'll like it" replied Syaoran not taking his eyes of Eriol. "Don't worry I'm sure she will" said Tomoyo "Hi Guys!" "Naoko, Chelsea, Rika, how are you guys?" Melin asked as she gave them a hug. "Good, you here for the birthday party?" asked Chelsea "Yep" "Great" said Naoko smiling "She's coming" said Eriol "Ok then lets get started then" said Tomoyo  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Hi Sakura, Happy Birthday" said Tomoyo "Thanks Tomoyo" said Sakura as she walked in through the door and into the lounge that was all set up. (Remember Tomoyo's house is BIG, so you can only guess how big the lounge room is!)  
  
"Hi Guys" "Happy Birthday Sakura" said Rika and Chelsea in unison "Big 19 now eh?" asked Rika "Yeah and thanks" said Sakura smiling. "We've got a surprise for you Sakura" said Naoko coming into the room "What?" Naoko just smiled and went over to the stereo, turning it on. "Don't tell me I have to sing" Sakura whined "No you don't have to, somebody else is" Naoko replied walking over to the other end of the room as Melin and Eriol walked into the room. "Melin! Eriol!" Sakura gasped. She was about to go over to them but stopped when she heard someone singing.  
  
This romeo is bleeding, But you can't see his blood, It's nothing but some feelings, That this old dog, kicked up.  
  
Sakura turned around to see none other then Syaoran singing into a microphone as he walked into the room.  
  
It's been raining since you left me, Now I'm drowning, in the flood~ You see I've always been a fighter, But without you, I give up.  
  
Now I can't sing love song, Like the way it's meant to be, Well I guess I'm not that good anymore, But baby, that's just me.  
  
Yeah I, will love you, baby - always~ And I'll be there, forever and a day, Always~ I'll be there, till the stars don't shine, Till the heavens burst, And words don't rhyme, And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind, And I'll love you - always.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes; Syaoran was here, singing out his love to her. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down as he continued singing.  
  
Now your pictures that, you left behind, Are just memories, of a different life, Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry, One that made, have to say goodbye.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers, through your hair, To touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers, Try to understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.  
  
When he hold you close, when he pulls you near, When he says the words, you've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine, To say to you, till the end of time.  
  
Yeah I, will love you, baby - always~ And I'll be there, forever and a day, Always~  
  
(With Eriol, Melin and Naoko singing with Syaoran)  
  
If you told me to cry for you,  
  
(Just Syaoran)  
  
I could.  
  
(Eriol, Melin, Naoko, and Syaoran)  
  
If you told me to die, for you,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I would. Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay~  
  
To say these words to you.  
  
As the music was playing, Syaoran walked over to Sakura and opened up a little blue box. Sakura saw it was a ring, and he put it on her 'ring finger'. He smiled and went back to where he was before and started singing again.  
  
Well, there aint no luck, In this loaded dice, But baby, if you give me just one more try, We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives, We'll find a place, where the sun still shines.  
  
Yeah I, will love you, baby - always~ And I'll be there, forever and a day, Always~ I'll be there, till the stars don't shine, Till heavens burst, And the words don't rhyme, And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind, And I'll love you - always~ Always! ~  
  
The song finished and Sakura was about to say something, but was interrupted when the music starting again. She gave a questioning look at Syaoran who just chuckled as he went over to her singing the next song.  
  
The touch of your hand, will let me know, You take me in, and let me go,  
  
Sakura new this song, and began to sing with Syaoran.  
  
If not for love~, why would we meet? How is it done, two into one, so easily?  
  
(Back to Syaoran)  
  
We're lifted up by angels, Higher than the world, Strong enough to leave it, Bound to learn the secrets, Angels never hurt~ We're lifted up by angels.  
  
You understand, yet never say, How every plan, would fade away,  
  
(Sakura sings along with Syaoran again)  
  
If not for love~, where would you be? Ashes to dust, water to rust, Away from me.  
  
We're lifted up by angels, Higher than the world, Strong enough to leave it, Bound to learn the secrets, Angels never hurt~  
  
We're close enough to heaven, Above~ the rain, The darkness cannot reach us, Let the angels teach us, Only love remains, We're lifted up by angels.  
  
(Back to Syaoran)  
  
Given wings to fly,  
  
(Sakura and Syaoran)  
  
Leave the night behind us, Trust the light to find us,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Even as we rise~ We're lifted up by angels.  
  
Sakura smiles lovingly at Syaoran. {I've never heard Syaoran sing before, he's got such a beautiful voice, I wonder why he's never sung in public before?}  
  
(Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Melin and Eriol now)  
  
We're close enough to heaven, Above~ the rain, The darkness cannot reach us, Let the angels teach us, Only love~ remains,  
  
We're lifted up by angels, Higher than the world~ Strong enough to leave it, Bound to learn the secrets, Angels never hurt~ We're lifted up by, angels~  
  
Oh ho oh ho oh oh oh oh.  
  
The songs ends and Syaoran bends down and give a fierce, loving kiss to Sakura who gladly returned it. When they broke apart Syaoran looked at her with a serious expression. He got down on one knee and asked, "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
So? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more action and S+S moments really soon! And until next time..  
  
Jya mata! Kitty Blossom. 


	4. A New Danger

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking  
  
Thank you Super Sakura Kinomoto and AnimeAngel for reviewing my story! Hope you like this chapter! Also thanks to Psycho NaNa's CCS Episode Transcript Project with helping me out with the flashbacks!  
  
CHAPTER 4 ~ A NEW DANGER  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura started at him for a moment then said, "Yes, I will marry you, Li Syaoran"  
  
Syaoran smiled, stood up, looked deeply into her Emerald pools and said, "Thank-you my Cherry Blossom, I promise you I'll never leave you again" "I believe you Syaoran" "Good" and he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
What's the time Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when they broke apart a few moments later. "12:15" "Ahh, I'm late!" "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "I promised Touya I'd help him make the casserole for tea tonight" "Oh, well would you like me to walk you home?" he asked, a bit bitterly from hearing the name 'Touya'. "No it's ok" "You sure" "Yep" "Alright, but be careful then" he said seriously. "Don't worry I will"  
  
"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Syaoran asked when she was about to open the door. "What?" she asked. "This" and he kissed her again on the lips, then traveled down her neck, placing little butterfly kisses on her as her went, finally coming back up to meet her lips once more. "Mmm, yummy" he mumbled in the kiss making her laugh. "Ok, I really have to go" she said through giggles. "Ok" he said then giving her one last kiss. "I'll see you all tomorrow and thanks for the party!" "Bye Sakura" said Melin, Naoko and Chiharu together. "Bye" said Sakura and closed the door.  
  
"Don't worry my cute little descendant, she'll be fine" "Yeah and Eriol, can you do me a favor?" "Anything my cute little descendant" "STOP CALLING ME YOUR CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!!" "What ever you say..my cute little descendant" "ERIOL!"  
  
"How long do you think this will go on for?" asked Rika. "A while" said Melin as she watched the 2 boys argue.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I can't believe I'm engaged to the guy who once hated my guts and said I was a pathetic Card Captor" Sakura said smiling, remembering when they met.  
  
# Flash Back #  
  
Mr Terada: "Today I will introduce a new transfer student, Please come in." Tomoyo: "How strange, to get a transfer student at this time of year."  
  
The new student enters. Sakura looks frightened. He stares at her angrily. She sweatdrops.  
  
Sakura: "Hoe? Hoeee.." Tomoyo: "Sakura is he staring at you?"  
  
Mr Terada has written the boy's name on the blackboard.  
  
Terada: "Li Syaoran. He is from Hong Kong. Everyone get along with him, now. And as for your seat..there, the desk behind Kinomoto's is empty." Sakura whimpers. Syaoran walks back to her desk and glares at her.  
  
Tomoyo politely: "Your seat is right here, if you please."  
  
He lifts his chin disdainfully and sits down. He continues to glare at Sakura.  
  
# End of Flash back #  
  
# Flash back #  
  
The bell rings. Sakura rubs her forehead. Sakura: "So tiring.."  
  
Someone puts their hand on her shoulder.  
  
Syaoran: "One minute."  
  
She grimaces.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are standing in a secluded corner of the schoolyard near a fence.  
  
Sakura: "Ummm..what?"  
  
Syaoran is holding a board with Kanji on it.  
  
Syaoran: "Gyokuten yuujkoku shinken shiho. Kinmouku suikado. Daifuu laiden shinchyoku. Gyokuten yuujkoku shinken shiho. Kinmouku suikado. Daifuu laiden shinchyoku. Keima hekileki denkouden. Kyuu kyuu ryoumitsuryo!"  
  
A light bursts out of the board and shoots toward Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: "I knew it! You have the Clow Cards, don't you?!" Sakura: "How.?" Syaoran: "This Rashindan was made to find the Clow Cards. Out with them!" Sakura: "What?"  
  
He holds out his hand.  
  
Syaoran: "The Clow Cards." Sakura: "I can't! I promised Kero..that I'd capture all the cards!" Syaoran: "Kero? Do you mean Keroberos, the guardian beast?" Sakura: "How did you know..?" Syaoran distressed: "If Kerberos is here, why is he letting this kid keep the cards?" Sakura: "Kero doesn't have enough magic. He can't transform. That's why.." Syaoran: "The cards with Kerberos' sun symbols of fire and earth power him. You don't have either of those cards?" Sakura: "No.." Syaoran: "How long have you been searching for them?" Sakura: "Since September.." Syaoran: "You've been looking for them for two months and you still haven't captured all of them?" Sakura: "That's true, but..Hey! How do you know about the Clow Cards?!" Syaoran: "That's none of your business. I'll capture the remaining Clow Cards! Hand them over!"  
  
Sakura puts her hand on her pocket to protect the cards.  
  
Sakura: "No! I can't! This is between me and Kero."  
Syaoran: "I see. So they're in that pocket."  
  
He walks toward Sakura. Tomoyo comes around the corner looking for  
her.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura?"  
  
She gasps when she sees Syaoran trying to take the cards out of Sakura's pocket against her will.  
  
Tomoyo: "Sakura!!!!" Syaoran: "Hand them over!"  
  
Touya leaps over the fence.  
  
Touya: "You! What are you doing to my sister?!" Sakura: "Touya!"  
  
Syaoran leaps away from Sakura and goes into a fighting stance. Sakura sinks to the ground. Tomoyo runs to her.  
  
# End of flash back #  
  
# Flash back #  
  
Sakura is wearing a pink and black outfit with cat ears.  
  
Tomoyo: "Since today we are dealing with thunder, I made it with all rubber- based material so you wouldn't be electrocuted."  
  
Kero indicates the pink material.  
  
Kero: "And this fabric?" Tomoyo: "That is also non-conductive fabric." Kero: "And why the cat?" Tomoyo: "Because it's kawaii."  
  
A bolt of lightning moves across the sky and lands on rooftops.  
  
Kero: "That's Thunder!" Tomoyo: That seems appropriate, doesn't it?"  
  
Sakura: "Fly!"  
  
She and Kero fly after the bolt. Tomoyo films her.  
  
Tomoyo: "You look so heroic!" Kero: "That boy you were talking about earlier..you said he has the Rashindan?" Sakura: "Yeah, a wooden board with a lot of writing on it." Kero: Clow told me that he left the Rashindan with his mother's relatives. That kid might sense Thunder and come here too. Let's make sure we capture it first, all right?" Sakura: "Yeah! I'll do my best!"  
  
They both gasp as the bolt heads straight for them. They narrowly avoid it, and it turns around and tries again. Sakura and Kero land on a rooftop.  
  
Sakura: "What do I need to do to turn it back into a card?" Kero: "First, we have to get it back into its previous form, or.." Sakura: "A previous form?" Kero: "Here it comes!" Sakura: "Jump!"  
  
She jumps from rooftop to rooftop just ahead of the bolt. She finally lands on the school clock tower.  
  
Sakura: "But what is Thunder's pervious from?" Kero: "Thunder is really.." Syaoran: "You're pathetic! You don't even know something as simple as that?"  
  
Sakura and Kero gasp. Syaoran is standing just below them on the tower. He's wearing green robes, just like the ones Sakura saw the boy in her dream wearing.  
  
Sakura: "Li?!"  
  
He draws his sword.  
  
Syaoran: "Thunder shorai kyuu kyuu ryoumitsuryo!  
  
A blast of electricity comes from Syaoran's sword and stops the bolt before it reaches them. It falls onto a rooftop, howling and screeching. Syaoran leaps gracefully down to the rooftop. Sakura gasps.  
  
Sakura: {Just like in my dream} she thought.  
  
Thunder has returned to its previous form: a glowing, bear-like creature.  
  
Sakura: "It's scary-looking!" Syaoran: "You have to return Thunder to its form as a thunder beast before you can capture it. You didn't even know that?" Kero: "I was just about to explain that"  
  
Sakura takes out a card.  
  
Syaoran: "Baka, you can't fight Thunder with Windy" Sakura: "But Windy's restrained cards so I could capture them before" Kero: "Because I was in the Clow book for so long, it's ok to call me silly, but I will not be called a Baka!" Syaoran: "Do you have the Shadow card?" Sakura: "Yeah" Syaoran: "Thunder shorai kyuu kyuu ryoumitsuryo!"  
  
He zaps the beast again. It howls.  
  
Syaoran: "Now!"  
  
Sakura takes out the Shadow card.  
  
Sakura: "Shadow!"  
  
It wraps up the thunder beast.  
  
Sakura: "I command you to return to your true from, Thunder!"  
  
Sakura picks up both cards off the ground.  
  
Syaoran: "So that's the wand of capture.? But you really don't know anything, do you?"  
  
# End of flashback #  
  
Smiling she turned the corner to head into her street, but stopped abruptly. {Something doesn't feel right} she thought.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol, who were still arguing, also stopped, and stood silent and still. "What's wrong guys?" asked Melin who had noticed the sudden change in the noise around them. (Meaning it wasn't as noisy as it was when they were arguing)  
  
"I'm sensing a very powerful aurora" said Syaoran. "It won't be long now" "What won't?" asked Tomoyo. "I'll tell you later, but right now we gotta find Sakura...she's in danger"  
  
Sakura.  
  
"I'm sensing something very powerful, and it's not far away" "Sakura!" "Hoe? Oh Kero, what are you doing here?" "Looking for you, when you didn't come back at 12 I came looking for you" "Thanks Kero, I was just on my way home and I felt this strong magic.do you feel it?" "Yeah, it's strong, very strong" "What could it be Kero? I've got all the Clow cards and transformed them, so.?" "There's more magic then just the cards Sakura. It's not just us who posses it" "How many people posses magic?" "I don't know, but a lot I can assure you" "Oh" "Sakura?!" "Hoe? Syaoran!" "What the-?" said Kero "Sakura, are you ok?" asked Syaoran, his voice full of worry. "Yeah I'm fine" "Good-" "GAKI?!?" "Look what the cat dragged in" said Syaoran in a bored tone. "What the hell are you doing back here?" "For your information stuffed animal, I'm here for two reasons-" "Yeah? And what might they be?" "One is to propose to Sakura and two-" "TO WHAT?!?" yelled Kero "To propose to Sakura" said Syaoran in a triumphant voice, seeing how he got Kero all worked up. "I won't let you!" yelled Kero more angrily now. "Your too late stuffed animal" All three of them turned around to see Melin, Eriol and Tomoyo. (They had just got there) "What?" asked Kero. "Syaoran has already proposed to Sakura, and she has accepted his proposal" answered Melin. "Anyway, what was number two?" asked Sakura before Kero could respond. "Number two was to protect you with this new threat that's coming" said Syaoran seriously. "What new threat?" asked Sakura, slightly scared. "I don't know, all I know is that my mother got some warning of this new evil and said I had to come and help" "Ok, so then why is the little girl here?" asked Kero, more calmly now. "Because I wanted to come baka" said Melin. "Is that you Sakura?" came a male voice. "Huh, Gaki?!?" "Touya" said Syaoran under his breath. "What on earth are you-?" but stopped when he saw the serious expression on Syaoran's face. He paused for a minute just staring at Syaoran then said, "All of you get over to Sakura's house now" "What?" asked Sakura with astonishment. "You heard me, now hurry up!"  
  
All of them looked at each other with confused faces except Syaoran who was watching Touya very closely.  
  
"What's Touya up too?" asked Sakura. "I don't know but we better hurry, come on" replied Syaoran and they all headed towards Sakura's house.  
  
I think I'll leave it there. My fingers are really sore. I haven't written anything since I had to write 4 projects for ICT!! Ok Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Jya mata! Kitty Blossom. 


	5. The New Magic

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking  
  
Thank you Yu Yuan for reviewing my story and I'll try to update faster. Here's some nice S+S fluff for you!  
  
CHAPTER 5 ~ THE NEW MAGIC  
  
"Touya, what are you doing?" asked Sakura when they reached her house and went inside. "What does it look like I'm doing?" "He's helping" came Syaoran's voice from behind her. "He's what?" asked Sakura turning to face him. "Helping" "Helping?" she asked puzzled. "Is there an eco in here or something?" asked Touya. "No" said Sakura. "Why don't you tell us why you're helping? You never helped before" "You know, don't you?" "He knows what Syaoran?" "Yes, I do" "I knew it" "Will someone like to fill me in please?!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura and sweat dropped.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, apparently there is some sort of new magic at the moment that's starting to get out of hand, One of those people who possesses that magic has suddenly vanished" answered Syaoran. "But how? People just don't vanish into thin air" "I know" "So what could've happened to him?" "Her" Touya corrected her. "So what could've happened to her?" she asked again. "We don't know" "So how did your mother find out.a dream?" "Yeah, I think so" "So who's the person that disappeared?" asked Tomoyo. "A young lady around the age of 17, silver hair and pale blue eyes, about as tall as Sakura, but unfortunately we don't know her name yet" said Eriol. "Ok, so what has all of this got to do with me?" Sakura asked. "That's what we have to find out" replied Eriol.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura are you going to help me finish making this casserole?" "Oh right I forgot, sorry" "Li?" asked Touya. "Yeah" "Have you got anywhere to stay?" "Yes" "Right then, you what's your name?" He asked pointing at Melin. "Rea Melin" "Alright Rea, could you stay at Tomoyo's house and give back the place you're staying at?" "Ahh? Tomoyo? Syaoran?" "Sure no problem" said Tomoyo. "Fine but why?" said Syaoran. "Ok Li you stay here" Touya said ignoring Syaoran's question. "What?!" asked Syaoran bewildered. "Don't get me wrong, your just here to protect my sister, nothing else. You'll be sleeping in dad's room" "What happens when dad comes back?" asked Sakura. (He went on a business trip for a week that morning)  
  
"He'll be sleeping on the couch" answered Touya as he went into the kitchen. "He can't sleep on the couch!" yelled Sakura outraged. "It's ok Sakura, I don't mind" "Ok then, I better go help Touya" "We're gonna go, we'll see you later Sakura" said Tomoyo. "Bye guys"  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Melin left to go home.  
  
Syaoran sighed and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want any help?" "No we're right" "Ok"  
  
After Dinner.  
  
"Delicious" said Syaoran. "Thank you" said Sakura. "But Touya did most of it" "Only because you were late, as usual" "Arrgghh Touya! I'm going to have a shower" said Sakura getting up from the table. "Ok, I'll go take up my stuff to your dad's room" (He went and got his clothes and that while he was waiting for the casserole to cook)  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Come in" came Sakura's voice. "I just wanted to know what you.beautiful" said Syaoran. "Hoe what?" "Oh I just wanted to know what you wanted to do tomorrow?" he asked again not taking his eyes of the flawless body in front of him.  
  
Sakura was wearing a knee length, silver silk, night gown.  
  
"I don't know, and what's beautiful?" asked Sakura while fixing up her bed. "You" he simply answered, walking over to her, hugging her from behind. "Thank you" she said blushing, turning around to face him, and kissing him, both falling onto the bed. Her hand's finding their way under his pajama shirt, feeling his well toned abs, before taking it off. She smiled tenderly at him as he ran his hand up and down her legs, then kissing her softly on the lips. "Mmm" she moaned as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck traveling down her chest then stomach, slightly lifting her night gown as he went.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here" came Kero's voice from the door way. "Hoe? Hoeeee!!" Sakura screamed. "Ke-ro!! Don't do that!" she added. "I better go before your brother comes" "Yeah you better" said Sakura, a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time when we're married" he said while putting his pajama shirt back on. "Yeah, I can't wait" she said meeting his lips once more before he headed for the door. (Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I don't even know it) "Good night my cherry blossom" "Oyasumi nasai my little wolf"  
  
And he closed the door.  
  
"Kero why did you have to come in then for?" "Would you rather me or Touya coming in at that moment?" "You've got a point, night Kero" "Night Sakura" said Kero as he turned of the lights, and went into the bottom draw of Sakura's desk to sleep.  
  
I'm gonna make you all upset and leave it here. It just doesn't fit if I keep writing. Sorry for it being short but you can't help that, it's just the way the story flows. So anyway how'd you like the S+S fluff? Should I make it R rated and put more in or maybe a bit of E+T mush next? Review and let me know!!  
  
Jya mata!  
  
Kitty Blossom. 


	6. Her Name Is Terumi Nakanishi

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking  
  
CHAPTER 6 ~ HER NAME IS TERUMI NAKANISHI  
  
Sakura.  
  
~Sakura's Dream~  
  
Sakura's walking down a long corridor, finally coming to a large metal door. She opens it. There was a bright light then darkness. She walks inside, the door slams shut behind her. She looks around and sees a small light from the other side of the room. The small light explodes into a blinding flash that lights up the whole room. She finds herself in the middle of an icy-stone cave, and the small light was now replaced by a person. The person turns around but she can't see her face because it's all in shadow.  
  
Although she couldn't see her face, Sakura could tell it was a young girl around the age of 17, about the same height as her with silver hair. The young girl raises her hand as she closes the space between her and Sakura. Sakura sees images fly through her mind. Tomoyo, Keroberos, Aiden, Touya, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Melin, even Syaoran, all lying on the ground, unconscious or even possibly.dead. The figure of the girl is only 2 metres away now, her left-hand raised. She starts to chant something.  
  
"All powers of darkness and evil, lend me your strength for standing before me here is the Card Mistress. I, Terumi Nakanishi, ask you, help me destroy the Card Mistress once and for all!" A blinding, flashing light occurred, then black electricity forms around the young girls figure. "Now DIE!!" she yells as the black electricity shoots towards Sakura.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Sakura wakes up, drenched in sweat and shaking like hell. "What was that?" she asked herself, her voice hoarse. "Syaoran" she mumbled as she made her way to her father's bedroom.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Huh? Sakura.what's wrong?" he asked worried. "Syaoran I know her name" "What?" "The girl who disappeared, I know her name" she replied, her voice shaking. "Alright, sit down and tell me what you know" he said, his face void of any emotion, but you could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
Sakura nodded and sat down. She told him everything in the dream. When she finished she was nearly on the verge of tears. "And you say you saw her in an icy-stone cave?" asked Syaoran taking it all in. "Yeah, and then I saw you and everyone else.they were all." but she couldn't continue as she had broken down in tears. "Shh Sakura, its ok" he said as he caressed her back, trying to calm her down. "I don't want to lose you guys, you mean the world to me" she sobbed. "I know, nothing like that is going to happen, I promise" he assured her.  
  
"Especially you Xiaolang, I love you too much to lose you" she confessed, crying in his arms. It was the first time she had called him 'Xaiolang'. Syaoran was surprised and touched at the same time; he really didn't know what to say. Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes and said. "Don't worry my Ying Fa, I promised you I'd never leave you again.remember?" "Yeah, I remember" said Sakura softly with a weak smile.  
  
"Good, now come on, back to back to bed, its 2 o'clock in the morning and you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow when you retell what you just told me to Eriol-" "But I don't want to go back to sleep! What if I have another dream?" Sakura asked, tears starting to form in her eyes again. Syaoran looked at her tear stained face and saw how much pain she must have gone through seeing all the ones she loved, lying on the ground like lifeless bodies. "You want to sleep with me tonight?" he asked softly, brushing some stray hairs off her face.  
  
She nodded her head slightly, for she was still shaking from the dream. Syaoran got up and helped her into bed before following her lead. When he was in, she cuddled up to him and almost instantly fell asleep. "Thank you.my little wolf." she murmured before falling asleep. "You're very welcome.my cherry blossom" he said before he to fell into a deep slumber their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
That's it. I know, I know, too short, but hey, I've got a brain freeze. Just 30 minutes before hand I'd finished 3 units of Japanese! Doing too much Jap gives me one heck of a headache! Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to R 'n' R!!  
  
Jya mata!  
  
Kitty Blossom. 


	7. The New Transfer Student

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking [ ] background singers  
  
CHAPTER 7 ~ THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT (How original **rolls eyes**)  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Sakura, wake up or you're gonna be late" "Hoe? What?" "Sakura, we've gotta get to school before we're late" "Hoe? Oh right school, I forgot.um.Syaoran?" "Hai" "Um, have you told Eriol and that about last night yet?" "No, but I think we should sometime today" "Yeah, um I've got singing practice at lunch so how about after school?" "Ok, but we better hurry, we've got 10 minutes" "Hoe?!? What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Syaoran fell over anime style.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up" spoke a voice from the door. "Hoe?!? Touya!! Oh, um, I, we, we didn't-" "I know, Li told me everything, just hurry up or you'll be late" and with that he walked out the door and down stairs. "Syaoran?" He smiled at how clueless she was at times, but he loved her all the same. "I woke up before him and started my training like I do every morning, and when he came down I told him about your dream so you wouldn't get into trouble, and I kicked out" he answered. "Oh, arigato Syaoran" she smiled at how considerate he was being towards her.  
  
~School~ "Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura called to her best friend.  
  
"Hey Sakura" "Tomoyo, can you meet me at Penguin Park today after school?" "Sure Sakura, what's up?" "I'll tell you when we get there; Melin and the rest will be there as well" "Ok, you going to practice today?" "Yep" Ok, I'll see you then" "Yeah, Ja" "Ja"  
  
~Lunch - Practice~  
  
"You ready Sakura?" "Yeah" {Where's Syaoran? He said he'd meet me here} "Oh hi Syaoran, you come here to hear to Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah I sure did" "Finally, where have you been?" asked Sakura. "I went to speak to Eriol and Melin" "Oh ok" "Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "Oh right, which ones will I be singing Tomoyo?" she asked turning to face her. "These" "What? But these were written-" "After Syaoran went back to China" Tomoyo finished. "Yes, so why-" "Because I want to see what he thinks of them" "Ok." She sighed. "Syaoran?" She asked turning back to face her fiancé. "Yep" "Um, the songs I'm going to be singing, were written after you went back to China. Sakura sighs as the music begins.  
  
Across the street the river runs, Down in the gutter life is slipping away, Let me still exist in another place, Running under cover of a helicopter blade,  
  
The flames are getting higher in effigy, Burning down the bridges of my memory,  
  
Love may still be alive somewhere someway, Where they're downing only deer, A hundred steel towns away,  
  
Oh the rhythm of my heart, Is beating like a drum, With the words 'I love you' rolling off my tongue, No never will I roam, For I know my place is home, Where the ocean meets the sky, I'll be sailing.  
  
Photographs and kerosene light up my darkness, Light it up, Light it up, I can still feel the touch of your thin blue jeans, Running down the alley I've got my eyes all over you baby, Oh baby,  
  
Oh the rhythm of my heart, Is beating like a drum, With the words 'I love you' rolling off my tongue, No never will I roam, For I know my place is home, Where the ocean meets the sky, I'll be sailing, I'll be sailing,  
  
Oh I've got lightning in my veins, Shifting like the handle of a slot machine, Love may still exist in another place, I'm just yanking back the handle, No expression on my face,  
  
Oh the rhythm of my heart, Is beating like a drum, With the words 'I love you' rolling off my tongue, No never will I roam, For I know my place is home, Where the ocean meets the sky,  
  
I'll be sailing. (Repeat chorus 2 more times)  
  
The song finishes and Syaoran claps approvingly. "Well?" Sakura asked. "Beautiful" came Syaoran's reply. "Ok, onto number two" said Sakura. (Tomoyo is singing the 'Everlasting love' 'Lasting love' & 'Eternal love' parts with Sakura)  
  
Hearts go astray, Leaving hurt when they go, I went away, Just when you needed me so, Filled with regret, I come back beggin' you, Forgive, Forget, Where's the love we once knew?  
  
Open up your eyes, Then you'll realize, Here standing with my, Everlasting love! Need you by my side, Want to be your bride, You'll never be denied, Everlasting love! From the very start, Open up your heart, Be a lasting part of, Everlasting love~!  
  
When life's river flows, No one really knows, Till someone's there to show, The way to lasting love! Like the sun that shines, You always will be mine, It's eternal love! When the other loves are gone, Ours will be strong, We have our own,  
  
Everlasting love!  
  
Open up your eyes, Then you'll realize, Here I stand with my, Everlasting love! Need you by my side, Want to be your bride, You'll never be denied, Everlasting love! From the very start, Be a lasting part of, Everlasting love! Open up your eyes, Then you'll realize, Here I stand with my, Everlasting love! Need you by my side, Want to be your bride, You'll never be denied, Everlasting love!  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran after finishing her second song as if waiting for something. "Brilliant Sakura and you wrote these yourself?" "Uh, yeah" she said a bit embarrassed. "Good work" he praised. "Arigato, this one I wrote when I didn't hear from you for that small period of time, do you remember?" "Yes, I do. The elders wouldn't let me write.sorry" he apologized. "That's ok" she said as the music began once again.  
  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love, but that love falls apart, Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark~  
  
Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart,  
  
There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart. Before.you tell him goodbye~  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile, The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah, They're swept away, and nothing, is what it seems, The feeling of belonging.to you dreams~!!!  
  
Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're go~ing, And I don't know why, But listen to you heart, Before.you tell him goodbye!!!  
  
There's a gap in the music where Sakura uses to rest as she's singing with full emotion and in high notes. She looks at Syaoran who is sitting there dumbfounded at her performance.  
  
And there are voices, That want to be heard! So much to mention, But you can't find the words! The sent of magic, The beauty that's been! [Beauty that's been!] When love was wilder, than the wind~!!!  
  
(Tomoyo sings) Listen to your heart,  
  
(Sakura sings) Take a listen when he's calling for you,  
  
(Tomoyo sings) Listen to your heart,  
  
(Sakura sings) Take a listen, there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before, ho listen to your heart!  
  
(Tomoyo sings) Take a listen when he's calling for you,  
  
(Sakura sings) Listen to your heart,  
  
(Tomoyo sings) Take a listen, there's nothing else you can do,  
  
(Back to Sakura) I don't know where you're go~ing, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before..you tell him goodbye~  
  
The music starts to fade as if going to end, when suddenly it comes back at full strength and emotion.  
  
Listen to your heart, Whoo, take a listen to it, Ho ohh~ oh ho, Take a, take a listen to~ it, Ehh, yeah, yeah-he, Ho, Whoo, ho, Whoo, wohoo, Ho, Whoo, ho, ooo, Whoo, Ho, Whoo, ho, Whoo, wohoo, Ho, Whoo, ho, Whoo~  
  
The song ends and Syaoran, who is still dumbfounded at the angelic singer in front of him, slowly stands up and claps. Sakura smiles and looks at Tomoyo. "I think he likes it" she said.  
  
Tomoyo nods in agreement. "Sakura" they both turn to look at Syaoran. "Would you like to be a famous singer?" "What?!? How?" "I've got the money, and you've got the talent. Don't tell me you've never wanted to be a famous singer" "Well yeah but-" "But what?" "I never thought I'd have the nerve" "Well, you've sung in front of the whole school, isn't that the first step- ?" "How do you know I've sung in front of the whole school?" "I was there" "It was you!" she accused. "You were the one at the back with the intense amber eyes and.ahh" she trailed off hearing what she just said. "Yes that was me" he said with a smirk "At the back.with the intense amber eyes" he added stretching the tone when he said "intense amber eyes".  
  
"I, you, how, argh" she sighs in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I wanted to surprise you cherry blossom" he said as he walked over to her. "Can I be forgiven?" he asked playing with her hair when he was in front of her. "Kiss me and I'll tell you" "Gladly" he said as he bent down kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Mmm, you're forgiven" she said when they broke apart. "Good" "Alright you two, we better get a move on, the bell just went" spoke Tomoyo who was, as usual, taping the whole thing.  
  
"Ok, what subjects do you guys have next?" asked Sakura sweat dropping at how Tomoyo still used that tape recorder. "I've got English" replied Tomoyo. "Maths" said Sakura in disapproval. "Same" said Syaoran. "Ok, I'll see you guys after" said Tomoyo as she made her way to English class. "Bye" Sakura called after her. "Let's go" said Syaoran. "Ok"  
  
~Math's class~  
  
"Alright, settle down. I have an announcement to make" spoke Mr Terada as he walked into the class room 5 minutes later. "We have a new transfer student from Australia.please come in" The new transfer student walked into the room, momentarily looked straight at Sakura, making her sweat drop, and then at the whole class. "Kai Suzuki, please make him welcome" (I bet you were waiting for Terumi Nakanishi, weren't ya? weren't ya?!) "Now for your seat.there beside Kinomoto" He walked towards his seat and sat without a word. "He makes me nervous" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was sitting on the other side of her. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now class, it's time to move onto what we were doing last Saturday, Algebraic fractions." and he droned on. "Hoeee, I hate maths!" Sakura whined. Syaoran just smiled and sweat dropped.  
  
~That afternoon at Penguin Park~  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, Melin, Eriol" Sakura greeted. "Hi Sakura" said Tomoyo. "So, why are we all here?" asked Melin. Sakura told them the dream she had the night before, and like the last time, she had trouble when she got to the part with all of the lying on the ground, lifeless. "So, her name is Terumi Nakanishi?" Eriol asked softly. Sakura just nodded her head. Syaoran looked thoughtful and worried. "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked a worried Sakura. "I was just thinking, this Terumi, could she have anything to do with Kai Suzuki?"  
  
"Yeah I forgot all about him" replied Sakura. "We got a knew transfer student today, his name is Kai Suzuki. He's got blue hair, ruby red eyes, and is almost as tall as Touya." "And he's strong" added Syaoran, with his thumb on his cheek thinking. "What do you mean strong? How strong?" asked Melin. "Well, from what I could sense from him in maths class, he could be stronger than me but I don't think he's stronger then you Sakura, even so, I think we should be on our guard at all times" he answered seriously. "So what do we do now Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
So, what do ya think of this chappie? I hope it's long enough. Don't forget to R+R k?  
  
Jya mata, Kitty Blossom. 


	8. The New Transfer Student Part 2

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the new songs, but I do own this story and the new characters!!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking [ ] background singers  
  
CHAPTER 8 ~ THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT PART 2  
  
~ 2 weeks later~  
  
"No Sakura, you have to multiply 9 by 7, not add" Syaoran said. He was trying to help Sakura with her maths work, but he wasn't getting very far. "Try the next one" he said. "Ok.. (a + 2) (a + 8)" said Sakura as she started on the next equation. (The symbols in the brackets are not a note from me, they're part of the equation, I'm doing them for mathematics now ^_^;;)  
  
"Right now multiply by using the FOIL method - First, Outer, Inner, Last. a times a equals?" Syaoran asked. "a²?" she asked. "Yep, ok next we multiply the first a by the 8" "8a?" she asked again. "Yes good, now the 2 and the a in the second bracket" "2a?" Sakura asked once again. "Yes now you're getting the idea. Ok now, multiply the 2 and the 8 together, which will equal?" "16, I know my 8 times table, it's these binomials that get me confused" Sakura confessed. "You'll get the hang of it don't worry. Now add them together" "Ok a² + 8a + 2a + 16 equals.a² + 10a + 16?" "Yes good work, now can you do the rest on your own?" "I think so, why?" "I've got to go talk with Eriol and that about Terumi" "Ok I'll see you when you get back" "Ja" "Ja" Syaoran said as he gave her a kiss on the lips, then headed down stairs and out the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura, where's the Gaki going?" asked Kero as he flew out from the bottom draw where he spent the past 2 hours sleeping. "He's not a Gaki and he's going to Eriol's place to talk about Terumi" she answered. "Does Yue know about her yet?" she inquired. "No not yet" "You wanna go get him? He might be able to help" "Yeah maybe" Kero agreed. "Touya is over there too, and when you get to Eriol's place, don't start anything ok?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won't as long as the Gaki doesn't" "He's not a Gaki Kero! You call him a Gaki one more time and you won't get anymore deserts for a week!" "Alright, alright I'll be good" and he flew out the window towards Yukito's house. "I really wish those 2 would get along" Sakura said to herself.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
~Ding Dong~  
  
"Coming" Sakura yelled as she walked down the stairs and open the door, only to find.  
  
"Kai Suzuki, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked a bit nervous. "I'm here to help" he informed walking inside. "Help with what?" she asked now backing up. "With the threat that haunts your dreams" "W-w-what?" "I know that you've been having dreams about Terumi Nakanishi. And they're getting more and more often now aren't they Sakura?" "How do you-" but before she could finish her sentence, energy started to form around him. He started to glow a deep blue before transforming into his other form. He had on an outfit similar to Eriol wore when he challenged Sakura 7 years before, except it was yellow where it was supposed to be purple.  
  
"There is no need to fear me Sakura" he said softly. "Yeah?" She asked sarcastically. "You come in here, tell me that you know about my prophetic dreams, and transform right in front of me, then expect me to believe that there's no need for me to fear you? You must be out of your mind" she bit out trying to hold back her fear and anger. "Sakura I'm just here to-" "You're just here to help me I know, but with what? What is there to help me with?" "I'm here to help guide you Sakura" "Guide me? Guide me with what? I don't need you to help guide me with anything" "Then how come you and your friends are all clueless on how to go about this new threat?" He asked slightly raising his voice. Sakura just glared at him as both her anger, fear and power rising.  
  
~Eriol's house~  
  
"You guys feel that?" asked Kero. "That's Sakura, she must be in trouble" said Syaoran.  
  
~Back to Sakura~  
  
Sakura was now starting to glow a light pink as her power rose with every minute that passed. Kai new she was raising her power, but didn't make a move. Sakura was about to call for her cards when a noise from behind the front door stopped her. Eriol, Kerberos, Yue, Spinner, Ruby, Touya and Syaoran came through the door. Yue, Spinner Ruby and Kero tackled Kai, while Eriol, Touya and Syaoran went to Sakura. Eriol stood in front of Sakura as Touya and Syaoran went to stand beside her. "You ok?" Syaoran asked, his voice shaking slightly. "Yeah.I'm.o.k." she said a bit confused by the latest events that just happened.  
  
"Owww, did you guys have to be so ruff?" Kai asked getting up from the floor with Yue and Ruby holding onto him while and Kerberos and Spinner watched him carefully. "Damaru Damate!" Sakura bit out. "Hey, calm down cherry blossom" Syaoran said softly, a bit surprised by her attitude. "Gomen ne Syaoran, demo, I was so scared" "That's ok" he said softly. "But what I really want to know." he said looking up and walking away from Sakura, handing her to Touya. "Is what you're doing here .Kai Suzuki!" he said giving him one of his famous hardcore glares.  
  
"Like I said before to Sakura, I'm just here to help you all out" "Help us with what?! Giving Sakura a heart attack or something?" Syaoran growled, his voice getting darker. "Easy Syaoran" said Eriol calmly. "Now Suzuki, tell me, if you wanted to help us, why didn't you go to the meeting?" he asked. "I didn't know you were having a meeting today" Eriol just looked at him. "It's true! I may be strong and have magic, but I'm not perfect" Eriol sighed. "Alright, we'll continue the meeting here" "What?!?" Syaoran, Keroberos and Sakura yelled at once. "Your letting him stay here while we continue our meeting after he tried to possibly hurt Sakura?!" Syaoran yelled outraged. "Syaoran calm down" Eriol said his voice raised a bit higher then before. "He didn't come here to hurt Sakura. He came here to give us information about Terumi Nakanishi" "How do you know that?" Keroberos asked. "Because he's my cousin" answered Eriol.  
  
Ooo and the plot thickens! So Kai Suzuki is Eriol's cousin. What's going to happen now? Is Kai really here to help? How much does he know about Terumi? Right.next question? (asked sarcastically) I don't even know myself. ^_^;; If you've got any suggestions, e-mail or review me and let me know, and I might put it in. I'll be sure to give you credit! (  
  
Translations:  
  
Damaru Damate - Shut Up  
  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
  
Demo - But  
  
Jya mata,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	9. Note from Kitty Blossom

~*Note from Kitty Blossom*~  
  
Hi Everyone!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I've got a lot of ideas, but don't stop, keep them coming. No this is not the next chapter, as the title says; it's a note from me.  
  
I've got a lot of ideas, but not songs. So what I'd like you guys out there to do is, if you've got a good song that you would like to be put in this story for Sakura to sing, please e-mail me the following:  
  
Name:  
  
E-mail:  
  
Name of Song:  
  
The singer of that song:  
  
Lyrics: (if you've got them)  
  
My e-mail address can be found at my profile. Entries close on 20/08/2003. Thanks for your support and help! ^_^  
  
Jya mata,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	10. The Concert

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new chapters so don't sue me!!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and sent e-mails for the songs and ideas!! You guys are the best! ^_^ Also to KawaiiLilBlossom+LilWolf, I have taken your advice into account and I'll try my best to do as you've asked. But I must say that the songs have got a lot to do with the story. So I'll still be putting a good few of them in.  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking [ ] background singers  
  
CHAPTER 10 ~ THE CONCERT  
  
Sakura was standing behind a big red curtain, in a long white dress and a brown beaded choker around her neck. As she waited, she reflected on what had led up to this moment.  
  
~ 3 weeks before hand ~  
  
Sakura was lying on top of her bed. She had a piece of paper in her left hand. She picked it up and reread it.  
  
THE SAPPHIRE BLOSSOMS LIVE IN CONCERT!  
  
December 14th 5.00pm we will welcome the Sapphire Blossoms on a never to be repeated performance with the lead singer, none other than Kinomoto Sakura, the top singer from Tomeda High. With her fellow singers: Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Li. (Sorry but I don't know how to spell their last names! ^_^ ;;) In a 2 ½ hour concert, you'll be crazy to miss this incredible show! Be there!  
  
She laid her hand back on the bed as she counted down the days till she would be singing in front of a live audience. She was getting quite nervous. They had all been very busy with the preparations, and Kai continued to provide them information on the Terumi situation. Everything was going according to schedule, but it was a lot of hard work. She and Tomoyo had been writing lots of songs, and new versions of old ones. They were rehearsing almost 5 days a weeks and it was starting to take its toll.  
  
~ Present time ~  
  
Sakura looked back at her friends adjusting their clothes one final time before they were to go out and sing. She looked at Syaoran, who looked quite calm. She smiled when he looked her way. He gave her a thumbs up and continued to get the final touches done.  
  
Slow music began to play as the curtains came up and the lights came on. They were only dim lights to make it more dramatic. The audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Sakura had her head down, like she did in rehearsal, and stayed in position as she started to sing when the music stopped. She wore a pink, below the knee length dress with long sleeves. She looked up as she sang slow and soft.  
  
I'm so excited. And I just~ can't hide it. I'm about to lose control~, and I think I like it.  
  
The music starts and the lights come on bright and strong. They start dancing with the music.  
  
Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen, Tonight we'll put all other things aside. Give in this time and show me some affection, We're going for those pleasures in the night.  
  
I want to love you, feel you, Wrap myself around you. I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough. And if you move real slow, I'll let it go.  
  
I'm so excited, And I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control, And I think I like it. I'm so excited, And I just can't hide it, And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you.  
  
(A/N Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko are singing along with the chorus)  
  
We shouldn't even think about tomorrow, Sweet memories will last a long, long time. We'll have a good time baby don't you worry, And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine.  
  
Let's get excited, And we just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. I'm so excited, And I just can't hide it, And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you. (Repeat)  
  
The song ends and the crowd clap 'excitedly'. (^_~)  
  
"Hello everyone, how are you all doing?" she asked the crowd. "Good?" she asked. The crowd yells in response. "Thanks so much for coming; I hope you enjoy the concert!" Suddenly you hear footsteps and Chiharu comes out to meet Sakura, Melin, Naoko and Tomoyo who had already gotten out there. Sakura, Melin, Naoko, and Tomoyo rip off their dress to find that they're wearing smaller, sexier dresses underneath. They were all Sapphire Blue and above the knees. When Chiharu comes out (Who has already taken off her other dress) she laughs.  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha,  
  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
If you want my future forget my past,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Get your act together we could be just fine,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
(Chiharu) I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah,  
  
(All)  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is,  
  
(Melin)  
  
What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real?  
  
(Melin)  
  
I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try,  
  
(Naoko)  
  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah,  
  
(All)  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is,  
  
(Melin)  
  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, We got Em in the place, who likes it in your face, We got G like MC who likes it on an,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Easy V doesn't come for free; she's a real lady, And as for me, you'll see,  
  
(All)  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around, Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is,  
  
If you wanna be my lover,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
  
(All except Chiharu)  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Huh, huh, huh, huh,  
  
(All except Chiharu)  
  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
Slam your body down zigazig ah,  
  
(All)  
  
If you wanna be my lover.  
  
(Did I get you confused there? I think I got it right. Sakura is Baby Spice, Melin is Sporty, Chiharu is Scary, Naoko is Posh, and Tomoyo is Ginger. Hope that clears things up a bit!)  
  
The lights grow dim as the next song starts.  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn the beat around,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Turn it upside down,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Blow horns you sure sound pretty,  
  
Your violins keep movin' to the nitty gritty,  
  
When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin',  
  
Then you'll know that rhythm carries all the action, so,  
  
Woah yeah,  
  
Turn the beat around,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Turn it upside down,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Turn the beat around,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Turn it upside down,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Flute player play your flute 'cause,  
  
I know that you want to get your thing off,  
  
But you see I've made up my mind about it,  
  
It's got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah, woah,  
  
'Cause when the guitar player starts playing,  
  
With the syncopated rhythm, with the scratch, scratch, scratch,  
  
Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
And when the drummer starts beating that beat,  
  
He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm,  
  
With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums, hey,  
  
Turn the beat around,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Turn it upside down,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down,  
  
Turn the beat around,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Turn it upside down,  
  
Love to hear percussion,  
  
Love to hear it,  
  
(Next song)  
  
Do you still remember how we used to be? Feeling together, believe in whatever, My love had said to me,  
  
Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun, Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you, We'd only just begun,  
  
Hasta mañana, Always be mine,  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting, Everlasting, like the sun, Live forever, for the moment, Ever searching for the sun,  
  
Yes I still remember every whispered word, The touch of your skin giving life from within, Like a love song that I'd heard,  
  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time, Promises made, every memory saved, Has reflections in my mind,  
  
Hasta mañana, Always be mine,  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting, Everlasting, like the sun, Live forever, for the moment, Ever searching for the sun,  
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream, Feelings unfold; they will never be sold, And the secret's safe with me,  
  
Hasta mañana, Always be mine,  
  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting, Everlasting, like the sun, Live forever for the moment, Ever searching for the sun,  
  
They all go back stage for a 5 minute break. "Syaoran, you're up next.you nervous?" asked Sakura as she took a glass of water. "Yeah, a little, but I think I'll do ok" he replied. "Ganbatte Kudasai Syaoran" said Sakura before she went back out on stage.  
  
~ 5 Minutes later ~  
  
Syaoran comes out into the spotlight as the music begins. Sakura is now a background singer with the rest.  
  
Sugar, sugar,  
  
She sits alone waiting for suggestions, He's so nervous avoiding all the questions, His lips are dry; her heart is gently pounding, Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on sugar let me know. If you really need me just reach out and touch me, Come on honey tell me so, Tell me so baby,  
  
He's acting shy looking for an answer, Come on honey let's spend the night together, Now hold on a minute before we go much further, Give me a dime so I can phone my mother, They catch a cab to his high rise apartment, At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant,  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on honey tell me so, If you really need me just reach out and touch me, Come on sugar let me know,  
  
His heart's beating like a drum, 'cos at last he's got this girl home, Relax baby now we are alone,  
  
They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing, Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking, Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining, They got each other neither one's complaining, He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee, Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie,  
  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on sugar let me know, If you really need me just reach out and touch me, Come on honey tell me so,  
  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me, Come on sugar let me know, If you really, really, really, really need me, Just let me know, Just reach out and touch me, If you really want me, Just reach out and touch me, Come on sugar let me know, If you really need me just reach out and touch me, Come on sugar let me know, If you, if you, if you really need me, Just come on and tell me so,  
  
(Song ends)  
  
"Hi everyone thanks for coming" spoke Syaoran in the microphone. "How about we jazz things up a bit eh?"  
  
Are you ready Eriol? Uh-huh,  
  
Tomoyo? Yeah,  
  
Sakura? Okay,  
  
Alright then - let's go!  
  
Oh it's been getting so hard,  
  
Living with the things you do to me,  
  
My dreams are getting so strange,  
  
I'd like to tell you everything I see,  
  
Oh and see a man at the back as a matter of fact,  
  
His eyes are as red as the sun,  
  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her,  
  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one,  
  
Oh Yeah! It was like lightning,  
  
Everybody was fighting,  
  
And the music was soothing,  
  
And they all started grooving,  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah,  
  
And the man in the back said everyone attack,  
  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz,  
  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you,  
  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz,  
  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz,  
  
Oh reaching out for something,  
  
Touching nothing's all I ever do,  
  
Oh I softly call you over,  
  
When you appear there's nothing left of you,  
  
And the man in the back is ready to crack,  
  
As he raises his hands to the sky,  
  
And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman,  
  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye,  
  
Oh Yeah! It was electric,  
  
So perfectly hectic,  
  
And the band started leaving,  
  
Cause they all stopped breathing,  
  
(CHORUS Repeat)  
  
(Guitar Solo)  
  
Oh Yeah! It was like lightning,  
  
Everybody was fighting,  
  
And the music was soothing,  
  
And they all started grooving,  
  
(CHORUS Repeat)  
  
It's, it's a ballroom blitz,  
  
It's, it's a ballroom blitz,  
  
It's, it's a ballroom blitz,  
  
Yeah! It's a ballroom blitz.  
  
"This next song I'm gonna sing I'd like to dedicate to my lovely fiancé Kinomoto Sakura" said Syaoran. Sakura blushed a bright pink as whistles were heard from the crowd.  
  
Tonight I wanna give it all to you, In the darkness, There's so much I wanna do, And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet, 'Cause girl, I was made for you, And girl, you were made for me,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I was made for loving you, baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't get enough of you, baby, Can you get enough of me?  
  
Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes, Feel the magic, There's something that drives me wild, And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true, 'Cause girl, you were made for me, And girl, I was made for you,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I was made for lovin' you, baby, You were made for lovin' me, And I can give it all to you, baby, Can you give it all to me?  
  
I was made, You were made, And I can't get enough, No I can't get enough...  
  
(Next song)  
  
Everybody, Rock your body, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright,  
  
Hey, yeah,  
  
Oh my God, we're back again, Brothers, sisters, everybody sing, Gonna bring the flavor, show you how, Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah,  
  
Am I original? Yeah, Am I the only one? Yeah, Am I sexual? Yeah, Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now,  
  
Everybody, Yeah, Rock your body, Yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright, Alright,  
  
Now throw your hands up in the air, Wave them around like you just don't care, If you wanna party let me hear you yell, Cuz we got it goin' on again, Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
Am I original? Yeah, Am I the only one? Yeah, Am I sexual? Yeah, Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now,  
  
Everybody, Yeah, Rock your body, Yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright, Alright,  
  
So everybody, everywhere, Don't be afraid, don't have no fear, I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand, As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again,  
  
Everybody, yeah, Rock your body, yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, [rock your body right] Backstreet's back, Everybody, [everybody] Yeah, [rock your body] Rock your body, [everybody Yeah, [everybody rock your body] Everybody, [everybody, rock your body] Rock your body right [everybody] Backstreet's back, alright.  
  
(Next song)  
  
Everybody was kung-fu fighting,  
  
Those cats were fast as lightning,  
  
In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
  
But they fought with expert timing,  
  
They were funky China men from funky Chinatown,  
  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down,  
  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part,  
  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip,  
  
Everybody was kung-fu fighting,  
  
Those cats were fast as lightning,  
  
In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
  
But they fought with expert timing,  
  
There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung,  
  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on,  
  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand,  
  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip,  
  
Everybody was kung-fu fighting,  
  
Those cats were fast as lightning,  
  
In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
  
But they did it with expert timing,  
  
(repeat)  
  
..Make sure you have expert timing,  
  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning,  
  
The lights go out once again as they all make their way backstage for another 5 minute break.  
  
~ After the break ~  
  
"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Syaoran asked the crowd. The crowd yells out 'Yes'. "That's good.now I'd like my fiancé to come up here and help me sing this song" Sakura moves over to Syaoran in the spotlight. "Alright, ya'll ready?" he asked the crowd. They all yell. "Ok" The music begins.  
  
(Hope all you guys out there don't mind a bit of Meatloaf!) (Syaoran)  
  
And I would do anything for love, I would run right into hell and back, I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.  
  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, -Oh no - no way - And I would do anything for love, Oh I would do anything for love! I would do anything for love, But I won't do that; No, no I won't do that.  
  
(Music builds up.like drums and electric guitars come in now and before only a keyboard was playing)  
  
Some days it don't come easy, Some days it don't come hard, Some days it don't come at all, And these are the days that never end.  
  
And some nights you breathe fire, And some nights you're carved in ice, Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before, or will again.  
  
(Music slows)  
  
And maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true, I know you can save me; No one else can save me now but you.  
  
(Music builds)  
  
As long as the planets are turning, As long as the stars are burning, As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! -  
  
(Music slows again)  
  
That I would do anything for love, And I'll be there til the final act - And I would do anything for love, And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact - But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way - Tonight - And I would do anything for love! But I won't do that, No I wont do that...  
  
(The music builds here)  
  
I would do anything for love, Anything you've been dreaming of, But I just won't do that... (Repeat)  
  
And some days I pray for Silence, And some days I pray for Soul, Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll.  
  
(The music slows down)  
  
And maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be, There's just one and only, one and only promise I can keep.  
  
(The music builds again)  
  
As long as the wheels are turning, As long as the fires are burning, As long as your prayers are coming true - You better believe it - !  
  
That I would do anything for love! And you know it's true and that's a fact! I would do anything for love! And there'll never be no turning back -!  
  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, So long - So long - And I would do anything for love! Oh I would do anything for love! I would do anything for love! But I won't do that, No, no, no I won't do that,  
  
(Music slows)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town? Will you make it a little less cold?  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I can do that! Oh no, no, I can do that!  
  
(Music builds once again)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got? Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ? Will you take me to places that I've never known?  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Now I can do that! Oh no, no I can do that!  
  
(Music slows.again!)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I know the territory - I've been around, It'll all turn to dust, and we'll all fall down! Sooner or later you'll be screwing around.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I won't do that! No I won't do that, Anything for love, But I won't do that~  
  
(Song ends.I love that song! Thanks Jess for asking for it! In the next song Syaoran is singing [] bits, Sakura is singing the parts without brackets around them, and Tomoyo is singing * * bits)  
  
(Sakura's singing here)  
  
From the day that we were born, we've been heading down a track,  
  
Sometimes it's made for good, sometimes for bad,  
  
But if we look behind us, there's a wave coming down,  
  
Carrying us forward to a new age,  
  
[What about the world?]  
  
What about the world around us? [What about the world?] *What about the earth?*  
  
How can we fail to see? [What about the world?] *Ahh, haa*  
  
And now that our fathers have gone, *ahh, haa*  
  
And we've been left to carry on,  
  
What about the age of reason,  
  
So why can't we be still, why can't we love each other?  
  
Is kindness an ancient skill, buried by our blindness?  
  
And if we look behind us, there's a wind blowing in,  
  
To create the age, of reason,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
If we consider carefully, the options put before us,  
  
So much wisdom so much love, so much waiting for us,  
  
And if we look ahead, there's the sun and the seasons,  
  
Another day, another age of reason,  
  
(Chorus, repeat, and fade)  
  
"Alright, you all know the next two songs I'll be singing, so I want you to help me sing them ok?" Sakura asked. "Alright here we go"  
  
When I lost faith,  
  
You believed in me,  
  
When I stumbled,  
  
You were right there,  
  
For every act of love you've done,  
  
I owe you one,  
  
There were hard times,  
  
I know I survived,  
  
Just because you stayed by my side,  
  
With all I have, with all I am,  
  
I promise you all my life,  
  
Whenever the road is too long,  
  
Whenever the wind is too strong,  
  
Wherever this journey may lead to,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
Through sorrow,  
  
Or the darkest night,  
  
When there's heartache,  
  
Deep down inside,  
  
Just like a prayer, you will be there,  
  
And I promise you all my life,  
  
Whenever the road is too long,  
  
Whenever the wind is too strong,  
  
Wherever this journey may lead to,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
Whenever the road is too long,  
  
Whenever the wind is too strong,  
  
Wherever this journey may lead to,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
I'll always be there,  
  
(Thanks Super Sakura Kinomoto for requesting that one, It's a really great song!)  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rita, Chiharu, and Melin start clapping to give the music a kick start.  
  
We have, the chance to turn the pages over, We can write what we wanna write, We gotta make ends meet before we get much older.  
  
We're all someone's daughter, We're all someone's son, How long can we look at each other, down the barrel of a gun?  
  
You're the voice, Try and understand it, Make a noise and make it clear, Oh-woh. We're not gonna sit in silence, We're not gonna live with fear, Oh-woh.  
  
This time, you know we all can stand together, With the power to the powerful, Believing we can make it better.  
  
Ohh, we're all someone's daughter, We're all someone's son, How long can we look at each other, down the barrel of a gun~!?  
  
(Chorus then bag pipe solo)  
  
Ohh, we're all someone's daughter, We're all someone's son, How long can we look at each other down the barrel of a gun~!?  
  
(Chorus 2x)  
  
Sakura speaks while the others are singing.  
  
"Your turn" (The music stops abruptly as the crowd continues)  
  
You're the voice try and..  
  
(Crowd sings)  
  
Understand it, Make a noise and make it clear,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Come on!"  
  
(Crowd)  
  
Ohh~  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Big one!"  
  
(Crowd)  
  
Woh!  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Yeah, yeah,  
  
(All, crowd and singers)  
  
We're not gonna sit in silence, We're not gonna live with fear, Ohh~woh~~  
  
(Chorus) The music kicks in again and they all continue to sing.  
  
(Sakura sings while they others are singing the chorus)  
  
We're not gonna sit in silence! We're not gonna live with fear~!  
  
Well you're the voice, try and understand, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
(Song Ends)  
  
"Please thank my fellow singers.aren't they just the best?! Thank you all I love ya! Good night!" Sakura said as she and the rest of the singers bow at the front of the stage. Then they finally walk off stage; the crowd still clapping after them.  
  
So? Long enough? 24 pages! I don't believe it! Although the songs took up a lot of space but still, this is the longest thing I have ever written! I know there's a lot of songs and not much of the story here, but it's a concert, you've gotta have songs! What good is a concert if there's not going to be many songs?! There's going to be a hell of a lot more action and drama real soon so don't go away. I'll be updating as soon as possible, but it might be a few weeks before I do cause I've got a lot of things I wanna do. Oh and don't forget to R+R!!!!!! I luv ya'll! If you've got any questions or queries, e-mail or review me and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom.  
  
Translations:  
  
Ganbatte Kudasai Syaoran - Good Luck Syaoran 


	11. The Concert Part 2

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters so don't sue me!!  
  
Thanks to Janet Lee, Super Sakura Kinomoto and KawaiiLilBlossom+LilWolf for reviewing my story! Thanks you guys!  
  
( ) note from me " " talking { } thinking [ ] background singers  
  
CHAPTER 11 ~ THE CONCERT PART II  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
"This is so cool! They love us!" exclaimed Sakura as they got backstage. "Listen to them...they're still clapping!" said Naoko flabbergasted. "I don't believe it" she added. "Great work you guys, but it's not over yet. You all get ready for the second half ok?" asked Syaoran. "Right" they all said.  
  
"Um, Syaoran?" "Yeah Sakura...what is it?" "Thanks" "For what?" "For that song, I really appreciate it" Syaoran looked at her. She was almost on the verge of tears. "That's ok Sakura, you don't have to thank me" he said giving her a hug. "Now, you better get changed" She nodded her head and head towards the dressing rooms.  
  
~ Back out on stage ~  
  
"Hello everyone, the names Eriol. I'll be singing the next song for you with the help from the lovely lady.Tomoyo" Tomoyo comes out to where Eriol is standing at one end of the stage, near the background singers. The lights shine on Eriol and Tomoyo. The crowd applauds as Sakura and Syaoran, wearing a resplendent sapphire and silver sequined costume, come spinning onto the floor. As Tomoyo and Eriol are singing, Sakura and Syaoran become one, dancing out the, simple, profound, ancient beauty of the real Cuban Rumba.  
  
(Tomoyo sings)  
  
Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick,  
  
And think of you,  
  
Caught up in circles, confusion,  
  
Is nothing new,  
  
Flashback, warm nights,  
  
Almost left behind,  
  
Suitcases of memories,  
  
Time after,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Sometimes you picture me,  
  
I'm walking too far ahead,  
  
You're calling to me, I can't hear,  
  
What you've said,  
  
(Both)  
  
Then you say, go slow,  
  
I fall behind,  
  
The second hand unwinds,  
  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
  
Time after time,  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
After my picture fades, and darkness has, Turned to gray,  
  
Watching through windows, you're wondering,  
  
If I'm ok,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Secrets, stolen, from deep inside,  
  
The drum beats out of time,  
  
(Both)  
  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
  
Time after time,  
  
You said, go slow,  
  
I fall behind,  
  
The second hand unwinds,  
  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
  
Time after time,  
  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
  
Time after time,  
  
Time after time,  
  
Time after time,  
  
Time after time,  
  
"Everyone put you hands together for Eriol and Tomoyo!" said Sakura through the head microphone. "What do you think of the new costumes? They're great aren't they?! They were especially made by my good friend Tomoyo, thanks Tomoyo" said Sakura. Tomoyo nods in return. "Alright, let's get this show back on the road then eh?" said Sakura.  
  
(Syaoran) I heat up, I can't cool down.  
  
You got me spinnin' 'round and 'round.  
  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes,  
  
Where it stops nobody knows. Every time, you call my name,  
  
I heat up, like a burning flame.  
  
Burning flame, full of desire,  
  
Kiss me, baby,  
  
Let the fire get higher! (All) Abra, Abra Cadabra -  
  
I want to reach out and grab ya.  
  
Abra, Abra Cadabra - Abracadabra. (Syaoran) You make me hot, you make me sigh.  
  
You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
  
Keep me burnin' for your Love,  
  
With the touch of a velvet glove. (All) Abra, Abra Cadabra -  
  
I want to reach out and grab ya.  
  
Abra, Abra Cadabra - Abracadabra. (Syaoran) I feel the magic, in your caress.  
  
I feel magic, when I touch your dress.  
  
Silk and satin, leather and lace.  
  
Black panties, with an angel's face. I see magic, in your eyes.  
  
I hear the magic, in your sighs.  
  
Just when I think, I'm gonna get away  
  
I hear those words that you always say: (All) Abra, Abra Cadabra -  
  
I want to reach out and grab ya.  
  
Abra, Abra Cadabra - Abracadabra. (Syaoran) Every time, you call my name . . .  
  
I heat up, I can't cool down.  
  
My situation goes 'round and 'round. I heat up, I can't cool down.  
  
(Next Song) (Sakura) You done me wrong, Your time is up, You took a sip, From the devils cup, You broke my heart, There's no way back, Move right out of here, baby, Go and pack your bags,  
  
Just who do you think you are? Stop acting like some kind of star, Just who do you think you are? Take it like a man, baby, If that's what you are,  
  
CHORUS (All)  
  
Cos I'm movin on up, You're movin on out, Movin on up, Nothing can stop me, I'm movin on up, You're movin on out, Time to break free, Nothing can stop me, (Sakura) Yeah.  
  
(Sakura)  
  
They brag a man Has walked in space, But you can't even, Find my face, There aint nothin you can do, Cos I've had enough of me, baby, Being part of you.  
  
Just who do you think you are? This time you've gone too far Who do you think you are? Take it like a man, baby, If that's what you are.  
  
CHORUS  
  
BREAK  
  
Movin on up, Movin on up, Movin on up, Movin on up,  
  
CHORUS  
  
Movin, Movin, Movin, Nothin can stop me, Movin, Movin, Time to break free, Nothin can stop me.  
  
The lights grow dim once again. Then suddenly the lights start flashing everywhere as the music starts for the new. (Naoko is singing [] parts) Whoo!  
  
(Chiharu)  
  
She used to be a chancer, sparkle in the rain, Told me she needed a friend, If she's going crazy, baby's on the way, Seems like the day never ends,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everybody needs some affection, [Ah ah ah] Never shines [never shines] gotta try [gotta try] Wherever you're going,  
  
(Chorus) (All)  
  
Never give up on the good times, gotta believe in the love you find,  
  
[Never give it up; never give it up no oh oh]  
  
Never give up on the good times; livin it up is a state of mind,  
  
[Never give it up no; never give it up oh oh]  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Bossanova baby, heart is never soul, Shouting but he's never heard, Eyes all wide and open, streets are paved with gold, Someone come back on their word,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everybody needs some affection [Ah ah ah] Never shines [Never shines] gotta try [gotta try] Wherever you're going,  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Down and dirty city, feeling outta place, Maybe you've ran outta time, Treats her like a lady, smile upon her face, Make up the last of the lines,  
  
(Melin)  
  
Everybody needs some affection [Ah ah ah] Never shines [Never shines] gotta try [gotta try] Wherever you're going,  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Never give up on the good times, gotta believe in the love you find,  
  
[Never give it uuuuuuuuup]  
  
Never give up on the good times; livin it up is a state of mind,  
  
[Believe in the love you find]  
  
(All except Naoko)  
  
Hey now look around, pick yourself up off the ground,  
  
I said hey now look around pick yourself up off the ground (x3)  
  
I said [Never give up] hey now look around pick yourself up off the ground,  
  
I said hey, now, look around, pick yourself up off the ground,  
  
I said [Never give up] hey, now, look around, pick yourself up off the ground, I said hey, now, look around, pick yourself up off the ground, I said [Never give up] hey, now, look around, pick yourself up off the ground,  
  
I said never give up (x3)  
  
Never give up on the good times, gotta believe in the love you find,  
  
[Never give it up; never give it up no oh oh]  
  
Never give up on the good times; livin it up is a state of mind,  
  
[Never give it up no; never give it up oh oh]  
  
Never give up on the good times, gotta believe in the love you find,  
  
[Never give it uuuuuuuuup]  
  
Never give up on the good times livin it up is a state of mind, Never give up on the good times, gotta believe in the love you find,  
  
[Never give it up; never give it up no oh oh]  
  
Never give up on the good times; livin it up is a state of mind,  
  
[Never give it up no; never give it up oh oh]  
  
(Fades out over last 4 lines)  
  
(Ok I don't know if I've gotten the names right there, I can't exactly remember it all correctly, it's been over 4 years since I heard this song. So if I made any mistakes, let me know ok? You guys should know this one)  
  
(Rita) Not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
Not gonna get us,  
  
Not gonna get us, (Naoko)  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise,  
  
You and me, let's just be honest,  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us,  
  
Even the night that falls all around us, (Rita)  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices,  
  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains;  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty,  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you, (All)  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us, (Rita)  
  
Not gonna get us,  
  
Not gonna get us, (Chiharu)  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple,  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel,  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty,  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us, (Melin)  
  
My love for you, always forever,  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing,  
  
Not going back, not going back there,  
  
They don't understand,  
  
They don't understand Us, (Rita)  
  
Not gonna get us,  
  
Not gonna get us, (All)  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
(Did you guess it? If you said 'No gonna get us' by TATU, you'd be correct!) "Ok, so how much time do we have left Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "20 minutes" "Wow 20 minute left! Ok Syaoran, let's get spinning!" said Sakura. If I, I get to know your name,  
  
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby,  
  
All I know is that to me,  
  
You look like you're lots of fun,  
  
Open up your lovin' arms,  
  
I want some, want some,  
  
I set my sights on you,  
  
[And no one else will do]  
  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby,  
  
All I know is that to me,  
  
You look like you're having fun,  
  
Open up your lovin' arms,  
  
Watch out here I come,  
  
Chorus: (Syaoran & Eriol)  
  
You spin me right round, baby,  
  
Right round like a record, baby,  
  
Right round, round, round,  
  
You spin me right round, baby,  
  
Right round like a record, baby,  
  
Right round, round, round,  
  
I got to be your friend now, baby,  
  
And I would like to move in just a little bit closer,  
  
All I know is that to me,  
  
You look like you're lots of fun,  
  
Open up your lovin' arms,  
  
Watch out, here I come,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I want your love...  
  
I want your love...  
  
All I know is that to me,  
  
You look like you're lots of fun,  
  
Open up your lovin' arms,  
  
Watch out, here I come,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I want your love...  
  
I want your love...  
  
(Chorus, repeat and fade) (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la..) (Sakura) I said "Go if you wanna go,  
  
Stay if you wanna stay",  
  
I didn't care if you hung around me,  
  
I didn't care if you went away,  
  
And I know you were never right,  
  
I'll admit I was never wrong,  
  
I could never make up my mind,  
  
I made it up as I went along,  
  
And though I treated you like a child,  
  
I'm gonna miss you for the rest of my life,  
  
(All)  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
I never had any time,  
  
And I never had any call,  
  
But I went out of my way just to hurt you,  
  
The one I shouldn't hurt at all,  
  
I thought I was being cool,  
  
Yeah, I thought I was being strong,  
  
But it's always the same old story,  
  
You never know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
  
If I ever catch up with you,  
  
I'm gonna love you for the rest of your life,  
  
(All)  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
And if I ever catch up with you,  
  
I'm gonna love you for the rest of your life,  
  
(All)  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you,  
  
(I seriously want to make a not here. If you don't know any of these songs, I strongly recommend it, they're so good! As for me, I know every one of them. I listen to the radio a lot and mostly listen to the 70's and 80's so I know the majority of them. Here's one that should give you a good laugh!)  
  
(Syaoran - Spoken) 'Allo, I'm-a Giuseppe, I got-a something special for you. Ready? Uno, due, tre, quattro. When I was a boy just about the eighth grade,  
  
Mamma used to say "Don't stay out late,  
  
With the bad boys, always shoot-a pool,  
  
Giuseppe going to flunk-a school." Boy it make-a me sick, all the thing I gotta do,  
  
I can't-a get-a no kicks, I always got to follow rules:  
  
Boy it make-a me sick, just to make-a lousy bucks,  
  
Got to feel-a like a fool, and Mamma used to say all the time: What's-a matter you hey got-a no respect,  
  
Whaddya think you do, why you look-a so sad?  
  
It's-a not so bad, it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Spoken) That's my Mamma, kid, now remember. Big accordion solo. Yow! Play that thing! Really nice, really nice. But soon there come a day gonna be a big star,  
  
Then make-a TV shows and-a movies, get-a myself a new car,  
  
But still I be myself, I don't want-a to change a thing,  
  
Still-a dance and-a sing, I think about-a Mamma, she used to say: What's-a matter you hey got-a no respect,  
  
Whaddya think you do, why you look-a so sad?  
  
It's-a not so bad, it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Spoken) Mamma, she said it all-a the time. What's-a matter you hey got-a no respect,  
  
Whaddya think you do, why you look-a so sad?  
  
It's-a not so bad, it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Spoken) That's my Mamma. Hello, everybody that's out there in the radio and TV land. Did you know I had a big hit song in Italy with-a this? Shaddap You Face. I sing-a this song, all-a my fans applaud, they clap-a the hands. That make me feel so good. You ought to learn-a this-a song, it's really simple. See, I sing "What's-a matter you", you sing "Hey", then I sing-a the rest. And then at the end we can all-a sing "Ah shaddap you face." OK let's try it, really good, uno, due, tre, quattro: (The crowd is singing [] bits) What's-a matter you [hey] got-a no respect [hey],  
  
Whaddya think you do [hey] why you look-a so sad? [Hey]  
  
It's-a not so bad [hey] it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Spoken) That's great; we can do it better this time I bet, hey: What's-a matter you [hey] got-a no respect [hey],  
  
Whaddya think you do [hey] why you look-a so sad? [Hey]  
  
It's-a not so bad [hey] it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Spoken) OK, one-a time for Mamma, everybody: What's-a matter you [hey] got-a no respect [hey],  
  
Whaddya think you do [hey] why you look-a so sad? [Hey]  
  
It's-a not so bad [hey] it's a nice-a place,  
  
Ah shaddap you face! (Next song, Sakura and Melin are singing the verses while Sakura, Melin, Naoko, Rita, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are singing the chorus) The city is a jungle, you better take care,  
  
Never walk alone after midnight,  
  
If you don't believe it, you better beware,  
  
Of me! CHORUS: I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger,  
  
People who fear me, never go near me, I am the tiger,  
  
The city is a nightmare, a horrible dream,  
  
Some of us will dream it forever,  
  
Look around the corner, and try not to scream,  
  
It's me!  
  
I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger,  
  
People who fear me, never go near me, I am the tiger, (Sakura & Melin)  
  
Yellow eyes, are glowing like the neon lights,  
  
Yellow eyes, the spotlights of the city nights (All)  
  
I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger,  
  
People who fear me, never go near me, I am the tiger,  
  
The city is a prison, you never escape,  
  
You're forever trapped in the alleys,  
  
Look into the shadows, and you'll see the shape,  
  
Of me!  
  
I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger,  
  
People who fear me, never go near me, I am the tiger, (Sakura & Melin)  
  
Yellow eyes, are glowing like the neon lights,  
  
Yellow eyes, the spotlights of the city nights, (All)  
  
I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger,  
  
People who fear me, never go near me, I am the tiger,  
  
And if I meet you, what if I eat you? I am the tiger,  
  
I am behind you, I'll always find you, I am the tiger, (Sakura & Melin)  
  
Tiger, Tiger! Tiger!! (Sorry, I promised mum I'd put some ABBA songs in for her ^_^;; Anyway.) (Next Song) "Ok, I'm all out of breath now" Sakura said with a small laugh as she looked over at her friends. "Right, we're almost out of time, so we'll sing a new combination of songs I've put together with my best friend Tomoyo, ok.here we go" (Syaoran and Eriol) Take a chance, take a chance, take a chica chan chance, Take a chance, take a chance, take a chica chan chance, Take a chance, take a chance... (Sakura and the girls) If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, Honey I'm still free, Take a chance on me, If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, If you've got no place to go, when you're feeling down,  
  
Ahh, ah ha, ahh,  
  
Friday night and the lights are low, Looking out for the place to go, Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, You come to look for a king, Anybody could be that guy, Night is young and the music's, high~ With a bit of rock music, everything is fine, You're in the mood for a dance, And when you get the chance...  
  
(All)  
  
You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen, Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! You can dance; you can jive, having the time of your life, ooo, See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen,  
  
(Sakura and girls)  
  
I've been cheated by you, since I don't know when, So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control, There's a fire within my soul.  
  
Just one look and I can here a bell ring, One more look, and I forget everything, Ohh woh,  
  
(All)  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again, My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I miss ya.  
  
So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, Thanks for all, the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty, What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say, thank you for the music, For giving it to me,  
  
So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty, What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I thank ABBA for the music, For giving it to me.  
  
They all stop singing and the music stops. The crowd claps and cheers wildly. "Arigato Gazaimasu Minasan! Domo Arigato for coming! Please thank my good friends" Sakura said to the crowd. They all take a bow as the crowd continues to clap and cheer. "Thanks everyone, you've been such a great audience! Jya Mata!" She said as they all make their last trip back off the stage.  
  
THE END........Of this chapter. ^_~ No more songs for a while ok? I promise. More action is coming up now, I'll tell you that much. You might have noticed that I've changed the rating of this story from a PG 13 to an R rated fic. That's because of the chapters to come are going to have a bit of foul language in it, so just to warn you, if you don't like to hear or read for this matter, swear words and that kind of thing, watch out ok? I'll be letting you know in my messages (before the story) about when they'll be going in. Also my birthday is coming up on the 5th (5/9) so I won't be updating for a while, I'm going on a 3 day holiday, YAY!! Thanks and don't forget to R+R!!!!!  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom.  
  
Translations:  
  
Arigato Gazaimasu - Thankyou very much  
  
Domo Arigato - Thanks  
  
Jya Mata - See you  
  
Resplendent - Splendid or shining brilliantly  
  
Cuban Rumba - A Ballroom style of dance (Watch Strictly Ballroom movie to understand more)  
  
Sequined - A small, coloured, shining disc, used to decorate clothes, etc. 


	12. Terumi's Recovery

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't sue me!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also, I got word that Fanfiction.net might be soon taking R rated fics of the site, if that happens; you can e-mail me and I'll inform you on where to find my fic. Here's what you wanted, more action and less songs, enjoy!  
  
( ) note from me " "Talking { } thinking  
  
CHAPTER 12 ~ TERUMI'S RECOVERY  
  
~ 2 weeks later - inside a dark cave ~  
  
"Yes Terumi, what did you call me for?" asked a slightly neverous Kai. "I've been thinking Kai, every time I try to trap the card mistress into one of my plans, somehow, it doesn't seem to work. Can you think of a reason why, Kai?" asked Terumi, quite calmly. "I really don't know Terumi" answered Kai, trying to sound confused. "Is that so? Isn't that strange? They seem to know about us, but we don't know about them" she spoke, getting out of her chair. Kai gulped as she moved a few steps toward him, he stood his ground.  
  
"You're a lot stronger Terumi, that's good to see" "Yes, infact, I'm just about at full power now, another couple of days should be all I need now, and then let the war begin!" she said with a grin on her face. Kai gulped. "I'm so glad, I can't wait" "Really?" Kai nodded nervously. "I'm so sorry Kai dear, but I'm afraid, you won't be here to witness my take over" "Why is that..t - t - Terumi?" Terumi's face darkened. "Because you'll be dead you betraying bastered!!" Terumi growled. And a bright ball of light formed around her hand before shooting straight through Kai's stomach. He then fell to the ground.  
  
~ In the studio room at Tomoyo's house ~  
  
"Ok, let's try it one more time" said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran nodded. They were rehearsing a new song they wrote. The music started.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise,  
  
This world that I've found,  
  
Is too good to be true,  
  
Standing here beside you,  
  
Want so much to give you,  
  
This love in my heart, that I'm feeling for you,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that,  
  
Put your hand in my hand baby,  
  
Don't ever look back,  
  
Let the world around us, just fall apart,  
  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart,  
  
Chorus: (both)  
  
And we can build this dream together,  
  
Standing strong forever,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us now.  
  
And if this, world runs out of lovers,  
  
We'll still have each other,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, oh, woh ho.  
  
Tomoyo nods on approvingly telling Sakura and Syaoran that it was better this time.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I'm so glad I found you,  
  
I'm not gonna lose you,  
  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you,  
  
Take it to the good times,  
  
See it through the bad times,  
  
Whatever it takes, is what I'm gonna do, (Sakura)  
  
Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know?  
  
Put your arms around me baby, Don't ever let go,  
  
Let the world around us, just fall apart,  
  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart,  
  
(Both)  
  
And we can build this dream together,  
  
Standing strong forever,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us now,  
  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
  
We'll still have each other,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Ooh, all that I need is you,  
  
All that I ever need~  
  
And all that I want to do!  
  
Is hold you forever! Ever and ever~! Hey!  
  
(Guitar solo)  
  
(Both)  
  
And we can build this dream together,  
  
Standing strong forever,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us now,  
  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
  
We'll still have each other,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
  
(Sakura while Syaoran is singing the chorus)  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no,  
  
Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothing's gonna stop us,  
  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby,  
  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, yeah.  
  
Tomoyo claps. Sakura smiles and blushes while Syaoran looks embarrassed. Suddenly Sakura and Syaoran's head jolt up with serious looks on their faces. "Did you feel that?" asked Sakura. "Yeah I did, and it was strong" Eriol comes running into the room. "Did you guys sense that?" "Yeah we did" answered Syaoran. "What? Sense what?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura tries hard. "I can't feel it anymore" "No, nor I" said Syaoran. "Eriol?" he asked. "No, it's just disappeared" A few minutes pasted by after explaining what had happened to Tomoyo, Sakura unexpectedly jumped up from her sitting spot in the lounge room with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"What? What is it Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Syaoran. "You feel that?" "Feel wha-?" he went silent. "Yeah, I do" Sakura rushed out to the front door, opened it to find none other then...........Kai Suzuki, lying on the ground, very badly injured. He had a hole the size of a cd disc going straight through the mid section of his body, blood running from his left hand and mouth. He looked bad. Sakura stared at him for a minute, hoping he would jump up and say 'April fool!' but he didn't. "Oh my god" said Tomoyo when they caught up. "Quick, let's get him inside" said Syaoran. They moved him into the spare room and put him on the bed; they rapped up his wound as best as possible and waited.  
  
After about 1½ hours, he woke up. Sakura was fast asleep on a chair, leaning on a table next to the bed. "Sakura" he said. "Sakura" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Kai and woke up totally. "Kai! You're awake! Thank god, are you alright? You're not in pain are you?" "Wow, Sakura, one question at a time hey?" he joked. "Yes I'm awake, I'm ok at the moment, and no, I'm not really in any pain.well, just a little, but it's nothing to worry yourself about" he confessed. "Please get the others, I've got vital information to tell you, and hurry!" She did as she was told. And before long, she came back with, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Ruby, and Spinner. "Ok, what info do you have for us?" asked Syaoran softly. Kai took a deep breath and said, "Terumi is almost at full power.as you can see. She has about 2 to 3 days till she's at maximum power. She knows about my betrayal to her that's why I'm in this condition, she's after 6 people only. That's Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, and of course you Sakura. The reason she's after you is because you are the ones who Sakura cares for the most. Of course Sakura cares for the rest of her friends and family a lot, but these few people are the ones that stand out to Terumi" Kai informed.  
  
"But why them? Why not just me?" asked Sakura. "She wants to cause you pain Sakura, she wants you to feel as much pain and sorrow as possible, and she knows the loss of your loved ones is the best way to do that" Sakura's face went pale. She was so pale that Syaoran and the others thought she was going to faint. But she didn't, instead small, salty, clear tears started to fall on her face. Syaoran pulled her into a warm embrace, feeling sorry for her. He knew what she was going through; he knew she couldn't bear to see her loved ones is pain. But there was nothing he could do.  
  
Sakura soon got up with a distant, sorrowful and determined face, Syaoran new that face and watched her slowly. "Kai, I'm sorry for what happened to you, is there anyway I can help?" "There is only one way, and that is to destroy Terumi" "Fine, then that's what I'll do" Syaoran looked carefully at his fiancé and new what she was going to do. {Syaoran, you ready?} She asked telepathically. Syaoran was shocked. "A new power huh?" he asked. Sakura just nodded. "Right let's go" he added.  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
"They're still at it!" remarked Tomoyo in amazement as she looked out the window to see Sakura and Syaoran training. Ruby, Spinner, Kero, Yue, and Eriol had long ago stopped for a rest and now were just watching while Tomoyo looked after Kai. "Sakura will go one as long as she can, maybe longer" "That's what I'm afraid of Kai, I don't want her to hurt herself" "She'll be fine Tomoyo, don't worry" "I'm trying Kai, I'm trying"  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
"Haayaa!" yelled Sakura as she took another attempt to attack her opponent, Syaoran. Syaoran did several back flips to doge her attack before pausing for a breath. Sakura then ran up to Syaoran, attacked him with some martial arts, which didn't work to well, then surprised him by using the Jump, Fight, Mirror, Illusion, Create, and Dash card all at once. It worked. Syaoran was knocked down to the ground. Kero, Yue, Ruby, Spinner, and Eriol all looked on in awe. Sakura returned the cards and rushed over to him as he was just starting to get up. "Nice move Sakura" he said weakly. "Thanks" she replied as she helped him up to his feet. "I think it's time we called it a day, don't you think?" Kero said as he fluttered over to them. "Yeah" agreed Sakura.  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Kai when they entered the room he was in. Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped as Kai looked at them in shock. "If I was mistaken, I'd say you just battled 10 Terumi's!" he spoke, more to Syaoran then anyone else. "Kinda" said Syaoran. Kai then looked Sakura over carefully. "I think Sakura gave you more of a wallop Syaoran" he teased. Syaoran did one of his famous glares on him. He just laughed, knowing that Sakura wouldn't let him do any harm. "She's really strong, I'll admit that, but for the art of martial arts, I'm on top" "So, how you holding up?" Sakura asked Kai. Kai and Tomoyo looked at her with a sad expression. "What?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and got the idea. "Sakura, could you come with me please?" "Yeah, o-k" she said confused. She followed him out to the veranda.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Syaoran?" "Sakura, I think you better sit down" She looked at him then did as she was asked. "Sakura" he continued. "Kai's pretty weak, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's growing weaker every hour, he might not make it by the time we battle Terumi" he said softly. Sakura looked at him. He stared back into her emerald pools, trying to figure out what she was feeling. He couldn't tell if it was confusion, hate, sadness, or both. "NO!" she cried. "No he can't!" she said running into the room where Kai was. All of them looked up as she ran in, followed closely behind by Syaoran. She ran up to Kai and hugged him around the neck, crying on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go" she said to him. "Promise me you won't go" she added. Kai looked at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Alright, I promise" She hugged him again, tears running down her face and onto his shirt.  
  
"Come on Sakura, Kai needs his rest now, I think we all need some rest" Syaoran said trying to comfort her. "Ok" "I'll see you guys later hey?" he said. They all said their good byes and headed home.  
  
~ At Sakura's house ~  
  
Sakura was in the shower thinking about all the events that had happened that day. She sighed thinking about what was to come. "Sakura, hurry up would ya? Other people need to shower to you know!" yelled Touya from the other side of the door. "Alright, don't get your nickies in a not!" she yelled back. 5 minutes later she got out and went into her room, where Syaoran was in there making up his bed - or - mattress that was on the floor.  
  
"Ah, Syaoran..what are you doing?" she asked. "You know Touya would have a fit if he saw you sleeping in here, he's already mad at you about the engagement ring, I would push it" she added. He just laughed. She looked at him. "I'm not joking, I don't want you to be kicked out-" "It's alright Sakura, in fact it was Touya who suggested the idea" She paused for a minute. "..Touya?" "Yep" She sat down. "But how, he was.?" "He found out about Terumi's come back and said he wasn't going to be rough on you, but once you've beaten her, its back to the old days when he hated my guts" she laughed at his words. "He won't let me sleep in the same bed as you though" he added with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice" She just smiled at his boyish comment. 10 minutes later they said their goodnights and went to bed.  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
"Come back here!" Sakura yelled from somewhere in the middle of penguin park. "No chance" Syaoran yelled back. "Gotchya!" yelled Eriol who was on Syaoran side. "Hoe!" she whined. "I need to take 5" she added sitting on the slide. "Why can't Eriol be on my side instead of chicken bone here" she joked pointing to Syaoran. "I'm hurt!" Syaoran mock whined. "Alright, I'll let you too love birds battle it out for a while, I'll time you" said Eriol.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" said Syaoran. "That's because it is my dear fiancé" teased Sakura with an English accent. "Very funny, we'll see who's the last one to laugh" Syaoran fought back. "Bring it on!" challenged Sakura. "Don't worry, I will" said Syaoran accepting her challenge. "Ready? GO!" yelled Eriol. At the precise moment, Sakura disappeared. "What..? Where.?" Syaoran asked bewildered. He looked around but found nothing, he looked to Eriol, and he just smirked. Syaoran knew from that smirk on his face that he could see Sakura and was watching her every movement. "No fair" Syaoran said under his breath. "Of course it isn't" said Sakura from behind him. Syaoran turned around only to end up in contact with her sword. She pulled it out and put her hand over the wound, a light formed around her hand and when she pulled it away, the wound was gone.  
  
"You're still awake" Syaoran remarked. "You've gotten strong" he praised. "Thanks" she said "But I couldn't have done it without you guys" she added. "That took 1 minute and 20 seconds" said Eriol. "You're kidding!?" said Syaoran. "Iie my cute little descendent, I'm not" "Good work" said Syaoran pulling Sakura into a hug. After about 5 seconds she pulled back and kissed him. Syaoran was at first surprised by her bold move but was soon kissing her back. When they eventually came apart she said, "I've been dying to do that" "You've changed" he said. "How so?" "You're not so...I don't know, innocent" he said. She looked at him closely, waiting for more. "I like it" he added before he kissed her again. "Hey, I hate to interrupt, but unless you're going to defeat Terumi by kissing her to death, I suggest you get back to work" spoke Eriol. "Yes mum" said Syaoran sarcastically when he broke apart. "Ok, you ready?" Syaoran and Sakura nodded. "Set!"  
  
~ Back at Tomoyo's house ~  
  
"Hi Kai, how you doing?" asked Tomoyo. "Oh, I've been better" was his answer. "Let's change that bandage" she suggested. "Hello? Is anyone home?" came a voice from downstairs. "I'm upstairs" Tomoyo yelled back. "Hi Tomoyo, I just came by to see you and I heard that Kai was her - Oh my God! What happened?" "Kai's the first to be hammered by Terumi Melin" "No duh, when did this happen?" "Yesterday afternoon" spoke Kai. "Oh man.you should be long gone by now, you must be strong!" "I'll go get another bandage, won't be long" said Tomoyo as she walked out of the room.  
  
Melin made her way over to the bed. "I'm sorry for what happened" "Huh?" "I'm sorry this happened to you" "Oh thanks Melin" he blushed. She put a clothe over the hole to slow the bleeding. "How long do you have?" "I'm not sure, maybe a day or two" "That's not long" "Nope" "You scared?" He looked at her. In her eyes he could see she was hurt and worried, he blushed again. "I'm not really afraid of dying, but more of leaving my friends and family" "I understand" he looked at her and she continued. "My father died when I was only young, and even though he wasn't afraid, he didn't want to leave mum and I, but unfortunately, he didn't have a choice" she confessed sadly. "When I go, I'll make sure to say hi to him for you" "Thank you Kai" she said as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. He blushed a deep crimson. "Uh, no problem" She got up and headed for the door way. He watched. Just before she walked out she turned around to face him. "Wo Oi Ne Kai" she said and walked out.  
  
(For those of you who didn't quite get that, Melin knows him almost as long as Eriol. About 6 years the difference. How did she know him? One time he came to visit Eriol she was there, Syaoran wasn't there at the time, he was off training somewhere, where? I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet sweat drops ^_^;;)  
  
~ 7 hours later at Tomoyo's house ~  
  
"Hi Tomoyo" "Hi Sakura, how did the training go?" "Syaoran 12, me 10.he's still better then me at martial arts" she explained. "Is.Kai...still around?" she asked nervously. "Yes he's still here, he's awake if you want to see him" Sakura's face lit up. "Yeah thanks" she beamed. "Konichiwa Kai- san desu. Ogenki desu ka?" she asked when she reached his room. (Oh and if you're wondering where Tomoyo's mother is in all of this, she's out of town on business) "Good thanks; I was just thinking of going to the national soccer game tonight you wanna come?" Sakura just looked at him then shook her head. "What?" "Nothing Kai, at least you've got a good sense of humor in all this mess" He laughed. "Hey is Syaoran here?" "Yeah, he's down stairs, why?" "I've got something to ask him, could you get him for me?" "Sure hang on" Suddenly Syaoran came through the door.  
  
"Yeah Sakura, what'd ya want?" Kai looked from Syaoran, to Sakura, and back to Syaoran again. Syaoran getting what he was at answered him. "She's telepathic now" "Oh um, Syaoran, you speak Chinese right?" "Yeah, can't you?" "No, I wasn't taught it, and I didn't have much time to learn any of it when I visited Eriol, but anyway, what does 'Wo Oi Ne mean'?" Syaoran stood still, and then blushed a nice pink. "Ahh, why do you want to know?" "Cause someone said that to me, but I don't know what it means" "Oh well, it means 'I love you' in um, Chinese." "Oh, so that's what Melin meant." "What? Melin?" asked Syaoran. "What does Melin have to do with this?" "When she was here earlier she said to me 'Wo Oi Ne Kai' I just wanted to know what she said, that's all" "Melin, loves, Kai?" asked Sakura. "Seems that way" said Syaoran. {Won't I have fun teasing her about this one} he thought.  
  
~ Later at Sakura's house ~  
  
"Hey Sakura..what are doing?" asked Syaoran as he walked into her room. "Shh" "Huh?" "Be quiet" She was sitting on the floor, her legs cross yoga style and had her eyes closed. After a few minutes she opened them and looked at Syaoran with worried eyes. "What?" "It's Terumi..she's at full power."  
  
Dan, Dan, Dan, Sorry! But that's as far as this chapter will be going. Thanks so much for waiting patiently for me to update. Hope you all like this chappie! R+R k?  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom.  
  
Translations:  
  
Konichiwa Kai-san desu = Hello Kai (politely)  
  
Ogenki desu ka? = How are you?  
  
And the way Sakura disappeared like that is similar to Instant Transmission, the technique Goku uses in DBZ. 


	13. Dear Reviewers

Dear Reviewers,  
  
Due to complications over the past few days, I've come to the conclusion that I have to put Crystal Power on temporary hiatus. I'm sorry if this upsets any of you. I will try to update as soon as possible. I apologize for the inconvenience and I thankyou for your patience. If you have any questions or queries, please e-mail me. My address can be found at my profile.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	14. The Battle Against The Darkness Begins

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't sue me!! - I ain't got the money at the moment, try after November sometime. ^_~  
  
Hi! I'm sorry for putting this on hiatus, but I had no choice. Thanks so much for waiting. Thanks to SulliMike23 for the cool duet song, I really appreciate it. And also thanks to Sullimike23, Dark-sonic, S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d, Keroberous, Chibi Sakura, and Izzy for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking ( ) Note from me  
  
CRYSTAL POWER ~ THE BATTLE AGAINST THE DARKNESS BEGINS  
  
"Hey Sakura..what are doing?" asked Syaoran as he walked into her room. "Shh" "Huh?" "Be quiet" She was sitting on the floor, her legs cross yoga style and had her eyes closed. After a few minutes she opened them and looked at Syaoran with worried eyes. "What?" "It's Terumi..she's at full power."  
  
"A-are you sure?" She nodded her head. Suddenly from out of now where, Kero popped up. "What's going on?" Sakura looked at Kero sadly. "What?" "Terumi's at full power, the war's about to begin" said Syaoran softly. "MASAKA!?!?" yelled Kero. "Should, should we get ready tonight.?" he asked unsure. Syaoran looked at Sakura then back at Kero and nodded. They rushed downstairs, heading for their destination - Tomoyo's House. Aiden and Touya saw them as they went out the door. Kero popped his head back through and said "Terumi's at full power, we're heading to Tomoyo's, don't follow" then he disappeared again out the door.  
  
~ At Tomoyo's house ~  
  
Tomoyo walked passed Kai's room and took a small glance in then looked away. She suddenly halted and looked again. Kai was standing up near the window, supporting his wait on the window ledge. "What are you doing Kai? You should be in bed-" she stopped mid sentence. He turned to her. "She's back, and she wants Sakura" "TOMOYO?!" came Sakura's voice from downstairs. "I'm up here Sakura" "Tomoyo, are those battle costumes ready?" "Yes, I'll go get them" she ran out of the room. "Ganbatte kudasai Sakura-san, keep safe" warned Kai. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo came back. "Right, get into these"  
  
~ While Sakura and Syaoran are changing ~  
  
(They're in the same room, but they've got curtains around them so they can't see each other, kinda like in a dressing room at a shopping centre or something)  
  
"I'm so nervous" Sakura confessed. "Yeah me too, but we've done all we can" "Yeah I know." she sighed. There were a few moments of tense silence, something that Syaoran didn't like, so he tried to steady the situation.  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Now I've, had the time of my life,  
  
No I never, felt this way before,  
  
Yes I swear, it's the truth,  
  
and I owe it all to you.  
  
Sakura knew this; it was the latest duet song that they rehearsed for the groups' cd - "Sapphire Blossoms, Seasons of the Year" before they rehearsed 'Nothing's gonna stop us' She sung along.  
  
Cause I've, had the time of my life,  
  
And I owe it all to you~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I've been waiting for so long,  
  
Now I finally found someone,  
  
To stand by me,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
We saw the writing on the wall,  
  
As we felt this magical fantasy~  
  
(Both)  
  
Now with passion in our eyes,  
  
There's no way we could disguise it,  
  
Secretly,  
  
So we take each others hand ,  
  
'Cause we seem to understand ,  
  
The urgency!  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Just remember,  
  
(Bridge - Sakura)  
  
You're the one thing,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I can't get enough of,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
So I'll tell you something,  
  
(Both)  
  
This could be love, because,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I've had, the time of my life,  
  
No I never felt this way before,  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth,  
  
And I owe it all to you,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
With my body and soul,  
  
I want you more than you'll ever~ know,  
  
So we'll just let it go,  
  
Don't be afraid, to lose control,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Yes I know, what's on your mind,  
  
When you say "Stay with me tonight~"  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Just remember! (Bridge)  
  
(Chorus) 'Cause I had the time of my life,  
  
And I've searched through every open door,  
  
Till I've found the truth,  
  
and I owe it all to you! (Chorus)  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks" he smiled in return. "Hey guys, Kai says she's on the moved" said Tomoyo from the doorway. "Right which way is she heading?" asked Syaoran. "She's currently heading towards the Penguin Park; Eriol is going to head her off" "WHAT? Is he crazy?!?" yelled Sakura coming out from the dressing room. Sakura had on an outfit that was similar to Sailor Moons, but was pink and white, not blue, and had a long pink and white cape while Syaoran was similar to his original card fighting robes, but were not as baggy and were flashier, like the one in Movie 2. "That's exactly what I said, but he assured me that he'd be alright" "Ok, we better go" said Sakura as she called out the 'Fly' card. She grabbed hold of Syaoran and took off through the window. ~ At the Battle ground ~ There were explosions going off everywhere. A few came close to hitting Sakura and Syaoran, but Sakura expertly steered away. They landed near Eriol, Ruby, and Spinner, who were holding up a shield for Eriol. They were soon joined with Keroberous and Yue. Suddenly an explosion went off near the group and sent them onto their backs, as Eriol could be seen flying back above them. (A/N: "Weeeeeeeeeeeee" ^_~) He landed flat on his back a few metres away. Sakura rushed over to him. "Eriol? Eriol? You ok?" "Just fine and Dandy. I've never felt better!" he answered back sarcastically. "Don't be stupid.look you're injured, you can't fight now" "What? I can still fight! It's only a broken arm and a few scratches" "Oh Bullshit Eriol!" she snapped.  
  
He looked at her surprised. "That's the first time I've heard a foul word come from your mouth" "I'm sorry, but if you continue you're asking for a death wish! It's not just a broken arm and a few scratches, they're wounds Eriol! And deep ones by the look of it. If you go out there and fight now, you're gonna die, and I won't allow that!" "Thanks Sakura" "SAKURA LOOK OUT!!" came Syaoran's voice from behind. 3 energy balls were heading straight for them. Sakura grabbed Eriol and got out of there with only 2 seconds to spare! Syaoran sighed a great sigh of relief. "Sakura? Daij?bi desu ka?" he called to her. Sakura got up, turn around and waved. "I'm ok!" then she went back to attending with Eriol. Syaoran looked pissed.  
  
He turned around and glared hard core at Terumi. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!" he growled - very loud! "That was the idea...my dear little wolf" spoke a low cold voice. Every one looked up to see Terumi, she was in an outfit similar to Sakura's, but with a few differences. 1 the colour was black and blue (A/N: black and blue, get it? ^_~) 2 the skirt part was longer, and 3, she had the darkness symbol on it - a black dragon's head with Blood stained eyes. (A/N: Blood stained = deep red) She began shooting energy balls at Sakura, so fast the only thing she could do was defend by putting up a shield or dodging. Sakura was running out of power - and quick. She needed to do something. The others were attacking Terumi, but she had a powerful shield around her and they couldn't penetrate it. With out warning, Sakura dropped her shield. All of them abruptly stopped fighting. A smirk formed upon Terumi's face. "Well, it looks like the Card mistress has drained all her energy. And unfortunately, these poor fools are no match, no match at all" said Terumi. She started building up energy. "SAKURA! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THERE!! QUICK!" yelled Syaoran. They were too far away to do anything; it was up to Sakura and Sakura alone. "I...I can't do anything Syaoran, I don't have any power left" said Sakura. His face was clearly showing his worry for her. "Now say goodbye Card Mistress!" said Terumi as she shot the beach ball size fire ball at Sakura. Sakura shut her eyes, readying herself for the attack. It never came. She looked up to see none other then Kai. He had gotten in front of her just in time to shield her from the attack, but in doing so, he had sacrificed his life. "Kai!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him.  
  
"What in the world do you think you were doing?!" she demanded. "The Card Mistress must not give up so easily, she must be strong to defeat the enemy" he said softly. "But Kai, I have no power left" "Don't think that, I've sensed the power with in you from the beginning, you have the power Sakura, just believe in yourself, you'll find it" "But what if I can't? What if I don't find it?" she asked starting to cry. "You will Sakura, believe in yourself, believe in the cards, believe in the people who are counting on you to defeat Terumi" "Kai" he looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise" and with that, he closed his eyes. Sakura looked at him, tears running down her face. "Kai no..."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." they all looked up to see Terumi, laughing her head off. "Stop laughing you subeta!" spat Sakura. "I, I just, I just find it so, so hilarious! Oh how touching! Ha ha ha ha ha." "What would you know? Huh? You're so thick, not even the 'Through' card could go through you, you oban!" Sakura spat even more venomously. "I'd watch you're language missy" growled Terumi. "So tell me card mistress, how does it feel to lose a loved one? I bet you just feel like dying hmm? Well, don't dwell on it dear, come here and I'll be glad to do the honors" "Kuta bare!" Sakura growled.  
  
(A/N: A lot of foul words coming from Sakura now eh?) "Didn't your parents teach you how to behave?" "Leave them out of this!!" Sakura yelled getting frustrated. "Hmm, enough chatter, who's gonna be my next victim?" Sakura's face became serious. {No! I need more time! Syaoran you got any ideas?} {No, not yet} Syaoran answered as he secretly made his way across towards Sakura. Sakura sighed. {Come on!} She thought. "I've got it!" Sakura looked at Terumi. "I know who my next victim is" "Who?" asked Sakura. Terumi smiled evilly {this'll work perfectly!} she thought.  
  
"You my dear card mistress" Terumi said with pride. Sakura's eyes widened. Terumi gathered her energy then fired another beach ball sized fire ball straight for Sakura, and once again, there was nothing she could do. She waited for the attack...but again it didn't come. Then a big gust of wind knocked her back about 2 metres away from where she was originally standing. She slowly got up and looked ahead. And her greatest fears were suddenly coming to pass. "SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So what'd ya think? Enough action? Or want more? Don't worry all you S+S fans out there. Syaoran's alright....I think. ^_^;; Don't forget to R 'n' R!!!!  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom.  
  
Masaka = Really? As in No Kidding?  
  
Ganbatte Kudasai = Good Luck.  
  
Daij?bi desu ka? = Are you ok?.  
  
Oban = Bitchy old hag.  
  
Kuta Bare = Fuck You. 


	15. The Battle Ends With A Bang!

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't sue me!! - I haven't got the money at the moment, try after November sometime. ^_~  
  
Thanks to Sullimike23, for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking ( ) Note from me  
  
CRYSTAL POWER ~ THE BATTLE ENDS WITH A BANG!  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" screamed Sakura. She rushed over to him as he started to lose his balance. She caught him just in time and placed him softly on his back. She was very pale with fear, worry and anger. "Syaoran.oh god.Syaoran are you ok?" he just smiled whole heartedly. "It's ok Sakura, the pain will go soon" "Syaoran don't." but he put his hand to her lips to quieten her. "Sakura I believe in you, you can be her, Kai's right.you have the power to defeat her" he paused then continued. "In my green bag, in the small compartment up the back, the one that's almost hidden, there's a box. Inside that box is a disc. On that disc are things that I cherish. You need a password to access it. The password is 'you'.I want you to have it" Sakura looked at him, tears running down her face like a waterfall. "Take her down for me won't you?" She nodded her head. "That's my girl....Aishiteru Sakura-chan" and his grip on her hand had loosened. "Syaoran? Syaoran please!" she felt his pulse - there was nothing. "No Syaoran, you can't be gone"  
  
Suddenly you could hear more laughter. "Oh boy, now he's thick!" spoke Terumi. Sakura wasn't really listening; she still couldn't believe that Syaoran, her Syaoran, was gone, never to return. "I don't believe it! He actually fell for it!" Terumi continued. "What?" Sakura snapped turning to face her. "I said, I don't believe it, he fell for my bluff" Sakura looked like she'd seen a ghost (and you know how much she hates ghosts!) "You mean that was just a bluff?" she growled. "Why of course! The first time I attacked was for real, but that one was a bluff, yes" "You mean to tell me that Syaoran didn't die by protecting me? Instead he died because of your fucking bluff?!" "You got it" Sakura looked pissed - really pissed! "Why, you!!......Ahhh!!!" she yelled as pink aurora formed around her. "What? What's going on Yue?" asked Kerberos. "I'm not sure Keroberos, it looks like she might be-" Yue started but stopped and looked at Eriol. Spinner, Keroberos, and Ruby followed his gaze. Eriol was watching Sakura. Her body was flashing with bright pink aurora, and it was growing. "I can't let you, get away with this" she said, her anger and power rising rapidly. "I won't let you, get away with this" (For those of you who watch DBZ, you should recognize that line. It's the same one Goku used while battling Freizer at Planet Namek)  
  
"Sakura?" asked Keroberos concerned. "I won't, I just won't.let you.get away.with this....ARGH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her aurora covering her body, wrapping herself in power. A blinding flash of light filled almost the entire town, changing it from night to day. After Eriol and the gang opened their eyes, they were dumbfounded. Sakura was now glowing Crystal! Her outfit had also changed. (Picture Sakura's outfit, now the skirt and cape is still the same colour as before. Everything else is now Crystal) Eriol, Spinner, Ruby, Yue and Keroberos were looking at her in awe. While Terumi on the other hand, wasn't looking to please. "All down with your little show card mistress? Because I'm waiting for my turn" Sakura's eyes flashed Crystal. "Sure Terumi, take your best shot" "Fine" and she shot a beam of dark black energy towards the injured Eriol. It took only 3 seconds to get to him, but when the bean reached the point of contact, Eriol was gone.  
  
Terumi looked taken-aback. She looked over to where Ruby and the others were, and they were also gone. She then looked over to where Sakura was standing, but she too had vanished. "Looking for me?" asked Sakura from behind Terumi. Terumi jumped away. "I could never forgive you for what you've done" she added coldly. "You won't have to because you'll be dead" Terumi hissed. "Then kill me" challenged Sakura. Terumi shot several (over 100) energy balls at Sakura. (All had enough power in them to blow up the planet) They all went straight through her, then blew up with out causing any damage. "Strike 2 Terumi, I'll give you one last chance to defeat me" "Or you'll what?" "I'll destroy you" Terumi looked petrified, but regained her composure. "You're bluffing" Terumi stated. "Believe what you want to believe Terumi, but I assure you, this is no bluff." "You saw it yourself, this was no ordinary transformation, was it?" she added, brining back the terrified look on Terumi's already pale face.  
  
Terumi gave her a menacing look before attacking her with powerful fire beams; again they just went straight through her. {That's impossible!} Yelled Terumi outraged. (She's yelling in her head) {They went straight through her! No one's that fast!!} "Well apparently I am" Terumi looked at Sakura, Her face was hard. She was no longer innocent, naïve or sweet. She had grown strong and distant, but still cared for her loved ones. "So where'd you hide you pals?" "I'm not telling" "Fine die then" Terumi gathered her energy to the max. Then with out any warning, unleashed a fury of attacks; all of which had no effect on Sakura at all. "Strike 3 Terumi, my turn now" she vanished the reappeared only a few centimeters away from her. Terumi was getting quite nervous now. "Sakura listen, we'd make a really good team! Why don't we join up and rule the word together?" she asked. Sakura's face grew dark. "Join up?" Terumi nodded her head. "You sick animal! I said I could never forgive you for what you've done!!" she growled and through one of Syaoran's famous glares. "Listen Sakura-" but she was cut off as a sword went though her stomach. Sakura pulled the sword out, stuck her hand in and formed a bright crystal ball of energy around it. She planted the ball deep in her stomach then disappeared. 5 quick seconds later, Terumi let out an ear piercing scream before exploding into a thousand pieces.  
  
How was that? I know it's short; hopefully the next one will be longer. So what's gonna happen to Sakura now that Syaoran's gone? And what's with the mystery disc he was talking about? R 'n' R and you'll find out!!  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	16. Important Notice To All Reviewer's Of CP

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!  
  
To All Reviewer's of Crystal Power,  
  
I'LL SOON BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME!!  
  
Please refer to "my profile" for more information.  
  
Thank you, Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	17. The Mystery Disc

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't sue me!! - I haven't got the money at the moment, try after November sometime. ^_~  
  
Thanks to Sullimike23, Super Sakura Kinomoto, Linda-liu, and Dark-sonic for reviewing my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking ( ) Note from me  
  
CRYSTAL POWER ~ THE MYSTERY DISC  
  
The Battle Ground.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura.are you here?" "I dunno Keroberous, I don't see her" said Yue. "Wait, she's over there, look!" said Spinner. "But, where's Terumi?" asked Eriol. They all looked at Sakura. She was staring at the ground where Terumi stood just moments ago. Sakura? What happened to Terumi.?" asked Yue softly. "She's gone, I defeated her" she said without looking at him. A smile formed on their faces. "Congratulation Sakura! Fantastic Job!" Praised Kero, now back in his false form. "Yeah.great" said Sakura dully as she made her way out of the park. Kero's face saddened. A moment of silence fell upon the group. "Yue, go get Tomoyo, Spinner and Ruby, go help Eriol tidy up" "What's up Kero?" asked Eriol. "It's Sakura.it must be real hard for her, I know how much she cared for the brat" Everyone nodded and did as they were asked.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Kero when he found her. "Yeah Kero, what is it?" she asked wiping her tears away. "You ok? I know it must be hard for you.I'm, I'm real sorry for you, he was a good kid, even if he was a brat" he joked sympathetically. "Kero, do me a favour" she asked with a small smile on her face. "What?" "Transform" "Huh?" "Please?!" "Ok...sure" and he transformed. "Thanks Kero" she said as she gave him a strong hug. ".Sakura." "Sakura? Where are you?" "Hoe? I'm over here Tomoyo. What are you doing here?" "Yue came and got me" "Oh.Tomoyo, I need to borrow your computer" "Huh?"  
  
Sakura's House.  
  
Sakura hastily opened up the front door, ran inside, passed Tori and her father, and into her room. "How, How'd it go?" asked Tori who was a nervous reck. Yue Transformed back into Julian and explained. Mean while upstairs Sakura was rummaging through Syaoran's things looking for the disc. She found his green bag and opened it. After only a few minutes, she found the pocket and unzipped it to find a yellow disc. "Right, Tomoyo get on" Tomoyo did so and Sakura flew using the 'fly' card to Tomoyo's house.  
  
At Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Ah, Sakura.before we go inside, I think you better change" she said looking at her outfit. "Oh, right" and she returned back to her original self. "Ok let's go" They went upstairs into Tomoyo's room and got on her computer, she put in the cd and watched. On the cd was moments from the very first time Sakura and Syaoran met, their Cardcaptor battles, their 'supposedly' time alone, their first kiss, and even their resent concert. One thing that caught Sakura's eye was a not yet completed song that he was making. It was called 'Right Here Waiting'. He then sings what he has written so far.  
  
(Syaoran on tape)  
  
"That's all I've got now. I hope to have it finished by our next concert. If so, I'll be dedicating it to my only love, Sakura. I really hope she likes it"  
  
Then the tape went blank. Sakura was crying harder then ever before. Only now was it sinking in that this tape was the only thing left of him.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"How is she Kero?" "I really don't know Tomoyo. She's really taking this hard, but she's not showing it. I don't think that's healthy myself. It's only after everyone has gone or when she's in bed does she let it out" "Poor Sakura...I heard that Melin is in a similar way" "Yeah?" "Yeah, she misses Kai a lot" "I think Sakura is suffering more though, she think it's all her fault that Kai and Syaoran died" "Oh Kero, what are we going to do? We've got a concert in less then 2 weeks and I don't think Sakura is up to it right now" Suddenly the front door to Tomoyo's house came open and in walked Sakura. She looked miserable but was hiding her pain. "Ok, so when do we start?" "Start what Sakura?" "Rehearsals!" "But..." "No but's Tomoyo, come on!"  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Ok, you two ready?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura and Eriol nodded. Since Syaoran wasn't there, Eriol had to fill in his place. "Ok, from the top"  
  
(Eriol)  
  
In another's eyes, I'm someone who, Loves her enough, to walk away from you, I'd never cheat, I'd never lie, In another's eyes, Yeah...  
  
(Sakura)  
  
In another's eyes, I can do no wrong, He believes in me, and his faith is strong, I'd never fall, Or even compromise, In another's eyes, Mmm,  
  
(Eriol & Sakura)  
  
Chorus:  
  
In another's eyes, I'm afraid that I can't see,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me,  
  
(Both)  
  
They don't realize, and I pray they never do, 'Cause everytime I look I'm seeing you... In another's eyes,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
In another's eyes, Starin' back at me, I see a sinking soul, Tryin' desperately,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
To turn the tide, Before it dies, In another's eyes, Yeah...  
  
(Both)  
  
And what they don't see, Lord it's killing me, It's a blessing and a curse that love is blind,  
  
Chorus:  
  
In another's eyes, I'm afraid that I can't see, This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me, They don't realize and I pray they never do, 'Cause everytime I look, I'm seeing you...  
  
(Eriol)  
  
In another's eyes,  
  
(Sakura)  
  
In another's eyes,  
  
(Both)  
  
In another's eyes.  
  
"Good, but I think it would be better with Syaoran" said Sakura. "No offence Eriol" "None taken" "Ok Sakura, it's time for your solo" "Right"  
  
(Sakura) Your arms are warm but they make me feel,  
  
As if they're made of cold, cold steel,  
  
A simple kiss like a turnin' key,  
  
A little click and the lock's on me,  
  
Can't move my arms, can't lift my hands,  
  
I won't admit to where I am,  
  
But I know baby, I'm in chains,  
  
I'm in chains,  
  
I pretend I can always leave,  
  
Free to go whenever I please,  
  
But then the sound of my desperate calls,  
  
Echo off these dungeon walls,  
  
I've crossed the line from mad to sane,  
  
A thousand times and back again,  
  
I love you baby, I'm in chains,  
  
I'm in chains,  
  
I'm in chains,  
  
I'm in chains,  
  
Should have known passing through the gate,  
  
That once inside I could not escape,  
  
I never thought this could happen to me,  
  
Never thought this is where I'd be,  
  
But baby, baby, baby, look at me!  
  
Baby, baby, look at me, I'm in chains~!  
  
Yeah I'm in chains~!  
  
I never thought this is where I'd be!  
  
Never thought this could happen to me! "Good Sakura.you ok?" ".yeah." she sighed. "Ok, you right to sing the next one?" "Yep" You took your coat off, and stood in the rain,  
  
You were always crazy like that,  
  
And I watched from my window,  
  
Always felt I was outside , looking in, on you,  
  
You were always the mysterious one with,  
  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
  
You were , fashionably sensitive , but too cool to care,  
  
You stood in my doorway , with nothing to say,  
  
Besides some comment on the weather,  
  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees,  
  
1-These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart,  
  
You're breaking my heart,  
  
You were always brilliant in the morning,  
  
Smoking your cigarettes , and talking over coffee,  
  
Your philosophies on Art Baroque moved you,  
  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones,  
  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar,  
  
(You'd teach me of honest things,  
  
Things that were daring , things that were clean,  
  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean,  
  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back,  
  
Somewhere along the line,  
  
I must've gone off track with you)  
  
Well excuse me! I think I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
  
Somebody who gave a damn! Somebody more like myself,  
  
(repeat 1...)  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
  
You were always crazy like that... By now Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Sakura? I think that'll do for today" "Thanks Tomoyo" "Sure, you go home and get some rest, we'll continue tomorrow k?" Sakura nodded her head and headed home.  
  
Sad.....isn't it? I know another short chapter, I can't help it! The next one will be longer I promise!! I've already started on it so hopefully it won't take as long as this one. Last minute note, you all should know by now that I'll soon be changing my penname. I still need more votes, if you haven't voted already, please do! Best Wishes,  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	18. New Entry

Hiya!  
  
I'm probably annoying a few people here by not updating - sorry! It's almost done! Just a few more finishing touches here and there. Anyway, there has been a new entry to my possible pennames. It's 'Psyciandra' Let me know what you think okay? You may change your vote if you wish.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Kitty Blossom. 


	19. My New Penname

Hiya!  
  
No need to wait for the 22nd of October. The voting has already been decided, why? Because I got swarmed with e-mails saying they wanted 'Psyciandra' as my new penname. So instead of changing on the 22nd, I'm now going to be changing in 3 days - 16th of October 2003. And for those who are STILL waiting for the next chapter of CP, your wait is almost over. I shall be updating in the next day or so. Hope this is all good news!! ^_^'  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Psyciandra p.k.a. Kitty Blossom. 


	20. The Comeback

CRYSTAL POWER  
  
I don't own CCS or the songs, but I do own this story and the new characters, so don't sue me!! - I haven't got the money at the moment, try after November sometime. ^_~  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, supported, and read my story!  
  
" " Talking { } Thinking ( ) Note from me  
  
CHAPTER 16 ~ THE COMBACK  
  
Tonight was the night of the 2nd concert for the Sapphire Blossoms. The rehearsals continued similarly to the first, Sakura had trouble coping, they all did. Melin eventually admitted her feelings for Kai after being confronted by Keroberos and Spinner Sun in their transformed state, even Tomoyo and Eriol were now dating, but even with things coming along smoothly, it wasn't going to be long before something or someone cracked.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Stupid maths work!!" came Sakura's voice from upstairs. "Why has it got to be so hard?!" she added coming down the stairs. "Touya, I'm quitting school" "WHAT?!" yelled Touya. "No you're not, you can't quit yet!" "Yes I can and I will" Sakura shot back, her anger rising (And you know what happens when she gets angry!) "Fine" Touya sighed. "Do what you want" Sakura's face saddened. "I'm sorry Touya" her eyes starting to water. "I'm so sorry, it's just so hard" "I know, look, you can have a week off ok? But you're not quitting" she nodded. "Thanks Touya"  
  
~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
They all got into their positions as the time to perform grew closer. "You ok Sakura?" "Yeah.I guess" "Good Luck" "Thanks Tomoyo" Soon the lights brightened as the music began.  
  
{This one's for you Terumi} she thought.  
  
You could never know what its like, Your blood like winter freezes just like ice, And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you, You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use,  
  
And did you think this fool could never win, Well look at me, I'm coming back again, I got a taste of love in a simple way, And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away,  
  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did? Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid, I'm still standing after all this time, Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind,  
  
I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
Once I never could hope to win, You starting down the road leaving me again, The threats you made were meant to cut me down, And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Next Song)  
  
Last night I had this strangest dream,  
  
I sailed away to China, in a little rowboat to find ya,  
  
And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned,  
  
Didn't want no one to hold you, what does that mean? And you said...  
  
(c:Chorus)  
  
(soc)  
  
They're never gonna break my stride,  
  
Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh no,  
  
I got to keep on moving,  
  
They're never gonna break my stride,  
  
I'm running in a one touch ground, oh no,  
  
I got to keep on moving,  
  
(eoc)  
  
You're on the road and now you pray it'll last,  
  
The road beyond I was rocky,  
  
But now you're feeling cocky,  
  
You looked at me and you see your past,  
  
Is that the reason why you're running so fast? And she said...  
  
(c:Chorus)  
  
(c:Solo over)  
  
Never let another girl like you, whip me over,  
  
Never let another girl like you, drag me under,  
  
If I need another girl like you, I will tell her,  
  
Never want another girl like you have to say - oh!  
  
(c:Chorus}  
  
(soc}  
  
They're never gonna break my stride,  
  
Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh no,  
  
I got to keep on moving,  
  
They're never gonna break my stride,  
  
I'm running in a one touch ground, oh no,  
  
I got to keep on moving,  
  
(eoc)  
  
{This is for you Syaoran} she thought.  
  
Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream,  
  
Of light mists of pale amber rose,  
  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent,  
  
Touching , discovering you,  
  
Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me,  
  
Miles of windless summer night air,  
  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon,  
  
Out of the stillness soft spoken words,  
  
Say, say it again,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen,  
  
You've got me almost melting away,  
  
As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars,  
  
Exotic sweetness a magical time,  
  
Say, say it again,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever,  
  
Never stop never whatever,  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every,  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever,  
  
Never stop never whatever,  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every,  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever,  
  
Never stop never whatever,  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every,  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever,  
  
Never stop never whatever,  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
I love you always forever,  
  
Near and far closer together,  
  
Everywhere I will be with you,  
  
Everything I will do for you,  
  
"I dedicate this song to a dear friend of mine that passed in an accident just a couple of weeks ago" {this is for you Kai} she thought. "This is it Eriol. Do you think she can do it?" "I hope so Tomoyo, I hope so"  
  
|It's a human sign, | |When things go wrong, | |When the scent of her lingers, | |And temptation's strong, | | | |Into the boundary, | |Of each married man, | |Sweet deceit comes calling, | |And negativity lands, | | | |Cold, cold heart, | |Hard done by you, | |Some things look better baby, | |Just passing through, | | | |And it's no sacrifice, | |Just a simple word, | |It's two hearts living, | |In two separate worlds, | |But it's no sacrifice, | |No sacrifice, | |It's no sacrifice at all, | | | |Mutual misunderstanding, | |After the fact, | |Sensitivity builds a prison, | |In the final act, | | | |We lose direction, | |No stone unturned, | |No tears to damn you, | |When jealousy burns, | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
(Chorus) The lights grow dim and they all dart backstage. "Sakura, you were great, I was surprised you kept it all together!" said Tomoyo. "Thanks, it wasn't easy" (Eriol) {I sense something. familiar} he thought. He went round a corner to find the source of the magic. "Glad you could join us Eriol" said a figure behind the shadow. "What.? How..?" Staggered Eriol. "I'll explain later, but right now, I've got a favor to ask." (Back on Stage) {Where is Eriol? He was supposed to be back by now} thought Sakura. But he didn't show. And before she knew it, it was already time to go on and sing. She smiled to the crowd and was about to start singing, but she stopped. {This isn't the music to 'Listen to your heart'} she thought. She looked over at Tomoyo and the gang, and they were equally confused. "This is." she started as she turned around to see 3 figures, but she couldn't tell who they were, because they were covered in shadow. {I know this music, it's the song Syaoran was making, but only me and Syaoran know about it, who else could know?} She thought. Then one of them began to sing. Sometimes I wonder,  
  
How I'd ever make it through,  
  
Through this world without having you,  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue,  
  
Suddenly Syaoran comes out from the darkness singing.  
  
'Cause sometimes it seems,  
  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
  
And there's no way of breaking free,  
  
And then I see you reach for me,  
  
Then Kai comes out from the darkness singing.  
  
Sometimes I wanna give up,  
  
I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight,  
  
And then I see you, baby,  
  
And everything's alright, everything's alright!  
  
(Syaoran and Kai)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
When I see you smile,  
  
I can face the world, oh, oh, you know I can do anything,  
  
When I see you smile,  
  
I see a ray of light, oh, oh, I see it shining right through the rain,  
  
When I see you smile,  
  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me,  
  
Eriol comes out of the darkness singing.  
  
Baby there's nothing,  
  
In this world that could ever do,  
  
What a touch of your hand can do,  
  
It's like nothing that I ever knew,  
  
(Syaoran sings as they all make their way to Sakura, Melin and Tomoyo. I think you know who goes where)  
  
And when the rain is falling,  
  
I don't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now,  
  
And one look at you baby,  
  
Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need!  
  
(All 3 together)  
  
CHORUS  
  
(Kai)  
  
Sometimes I wanna give up!  
  
I wanna give in! I wanna quit the fight.  
  
And then I see you baby,  
  
And everything's alright, hey, everything's alright,  
  
So right~!  
  
(All 3 together)  
  
CHORUS 2X  
  
The song ends and Sakura looks almost afraid to touch him incase he disappeared. "I'm real Sakura" he said reading her facial expression. "Oh my god!" she whispered as the lights went out to give them a few minutes. "How.?" "When you defeated Terumi, you reversed the effects Terumi did" "Oh god!" she said as she gave him a hug - a tight hug! Then music started and the lights came on. Syaoran smiled at Sakura lovingly. "Kai and I came up with this a few days ago" he informed. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ready guys?" Syaoran asked. They nodded as the music builded  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I was only seventeen when she looked at me that way,  
  
Seems like yesterday,  
  
I was only foolin` `round but she stole my heart away,  
  
I've never been the same,  
  
(Kai)  
  
I felt the strangest feeling like a raging fire it burned,  
  
She left I cried for weeks and,  
  
I can't forget her, or the lesson that I learned,  
  
(All 3)  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings,  
  
Sakura looked to see a choir singing the chorus in the background.  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings,  
  
Love changes, love changes everything,  
  
(Eriol)  
  
Then the years went rollin` by,  
  
I grew up and moved away,  
  
Had to earn my pay,  
  
Found another lover then,  
  
But my heart is sad to say,  
  
It only ended up the same way,  
  
(Kai)  
  
I wondered was I destined to spend my life alone.  
  
Oh girl you answered my question,  
  
This time it's working, you've given me new hope!  
  
(All 3)  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings,  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings,  
  
Love changes, love changes everything,  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I've seen the way love shakes ya, makes ya, breaks ya,  
  
It's got a power of it's own!  
  
(All 3)  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings,  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings,  
  
Love changes, love changes everything,  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings,  
  
Love changes, changes everything,  
  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings,  
  
Love changes, love changes everything,  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura as the choir continued singing the chorus. "I thought I lost you forever" she confessed. "I'd never leave you, I made you a promise remember?" she smiled and French kissed him as she rapped her arms around his neck, the choir still singing and the audience applauding away.  
  
FINISHED!! I saw a movie that ended with a song playing and I thought that it would be a good way to end my story. Anyway, I've got a few people to thank:  
  
Super Sakura Kinomoto: My good friend and helper. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
AnimeAngel: Thanks, I really appreciate it.  
  
Yu Yuan: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Linda-liu: Thankyou! I'm so glad!  
  
KawaiiLilBlossom+LilWolf: Hope I did as you asked! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Janet lee: Thanks for your reviews Janet. I'm so glad you think my fic is Awesome. ^_^  
  
Kawaii Lil Devil: Thanks for your review!  
  
Daphine: I continued, so you shouldn't be sad! ^_~ Thanks. ^_^  
  
SulliMike: Hey, thanks so much for your help and your nice reviews. Hope you like the ending and the songs!  
  
Dark-Sonic: Lol. Thanks for reviewing; I really enjoyed your many reviews! ^_^  
  
Nothing but greys: I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I hope you liked the rest of the story. Thanks for your review anyway. ^_^  
  
S.t.a.r.C.a.r.d: Glad you like my story! Thanks.  
  
Gamegirl546: Thanks a lot for your review!!  
  
Chibi Sakura: You're the best! Thanks so much for your Support!  
  
Izzy: Thanks for the help. I hope you liked the ending!  
  
Keroberous: Thankyou so much! If it wasn't for you, my story wouldn't be anywhere near as popular as it is now, I probably wouldn't have written it. You're the best of the best Kero!  
  
Midnight Kitsun: Sorry ^_^' I hope this chapter makes up for not updating! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Ericaaaa(): Ah, but Syaoran did die didn't he? But not even I could put up with myself if he didn't come back. Thanks for your review!  
  
Syaoran's Cherry Blossom: I'm so glad you like my story, thanks so much for your review!  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~Psyciandra. 


End file.
